Misty's Curse Ash's rescue
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: It has been over two years since Ash lost Misty to Team Rocket now Ash is in the Sinnoh region will he ever see her again and if he dose will she still love him can he save her from Team Rocket. sequel to Curse of Fate Shipping's inside read and review
1. prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and as for the story was original done by SulliMike23 and he has giving me the rights to this story.**

**Summary: It has been over two years since Ash lost Misty to Team Rocket now Ash is in the Sinnoh region will he ever see her again and if he dose well she still love him can and he save her from Team Rocket sequel to Curse of Fate.**

**Shipping's in the story.**

**Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penginshipping, Pearlshipping** **one sided, Advanceshipping one sided, amd Ikarishipping.**

(Pokemon talk)

*Thinking*

"Talking"

_Flashback_

**Now on with the story **

* * *

Ash was sitting on the beach looking at the sea whenever he was by it he remembered the one who loved it the most. Every time he came to the sea it was hard for him to look at the water since it always reminded him of Misty. It had been two years ago since Misty was forest to go with Team Rocket all because of her powers that they wanted to use as Ash closed his eyes as he still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Ash had just come home from winning the Hoenn league as champion and in the past few days a lot happened since coming back home he saw he's friend Misty who Ash was secretly in love with. a lot happened that day like Misty had some strange powers that she got from the Unknow he found out that Team Rocket was after her for Ash did not want to know why they wanted her. But the one thing he remembered the most about that day was when Team Rocket found her it was right after they went to see professor Oak and were on there bay back to Ash's house._

_Their conversation was interrupted as they heard several helicopter engines around them. Soon enough, black helicopters began to fly all over Pallet Town and one seemed to focus on Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max. Every helicopter had a huge red "R" on them and that only meant one thing, it was Team Rocket!_

"_Oh no…they found me!" Misty cried in fear as she watched one helicopter hover in front of them and land as well as many others._

_After they landed, dozens of Rocket grunts began to surround the group and point guns at them. After gathering the group together, another helicopter, much different from the others, landed near the group._

_After it landed, the doors opened up to reveal the head honcho of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni. He grinned menacingly as he and his Persian stepped down and walked towards the crowd of trainers. Many of the grunts moved aside and stood at attention as he walked passed them. Ash's eyes narrowed as he recognized the man. This same man ordered Mewtwo's creation, many more Pokémon, and other trainers to suffer._

_After reaching the group, he circled them while snickering very slowly and evilly._

"_Well, well, what have we here?" He taunted as he looked at the group as they huddled together around Misty protecting her. "I come all the way to Pallet Town to capture someone who might be useful to my plans and what do I find? Several children and their pets."_

"_Watch it pal!" Ash hissed as he glared daggers at Giovanni and was ready to jump him even though a couple of grunts pointed their guns at him forcing him to not do so._

"_Now, now young man…" Giovanni said in a slightly kind voice trying to sound more business-like. "I'm only here to retrieve someone and I will be on my way." After he finished, he looked at Misty. "Young lady, I do believe you are the person I'm after."_

"_Leave her alone!" Ash shouted only to be punched in the stomach by a grunt causing him to haunch over and the gang to surround him._

* * *

Ash still remembered the punch that he got from that Rocket grunt as he once again started remembering misty and what happened to her next.

* * *

_Ash was on his knees clutching his stomach after that grunt punched him there. He slowly looked up and continued to glare at Giovanni while clenching his teeth in pain. Misty helped him up and glared at Giovanni too. "What do you want from me?"_

"_Why my dear, I merely wish to help you control your powers." Giovanni replied in a way that made him sound hurt. "I'm only trying to help you dear lady."_

"_You expect me to believe that!?" Misty nearly shouted back as she clenched her fists ready to jump. Soon she started to feel that same feeling when she was about to use her powers and clutched her head with both hands, whimpered, and fell to her knees._

"_As you see my dear, you're having difficulty controlling your powers." Giovanni began to explain as he walked to her. "If you do not come with me, your powers might actually destroy everything in your path, including your friends." This caused Misty to look up at him. "But if you come with me, I can find experts to help you control your powers enough for you to summon them at will."_

_Misty began to think it over, his proposal was tempting but this was the leader of Team Rocket for goodness sake! He could not be trusted! But what if he was telling the truth? What if he could help her control her powers? No, what about her friends? More importantly, what about Ash? She couldn't leave them, not after being separated for a long time! Misty slowly looked from her friends, to Giovanni._

"_And if I refuse?" Misty asked almost in a quiver to find out his answer._

"_Well then," Giovanni said with a menacing grin before he snapped his fingers and every grunt began to point their guns towards Ash and the others! "I'm afraid your friends will suffer the consequences."_

_Misty gasped and put her hands over her mouth in fear. She just couldn't bear to lose any of her friends; especially Ash. But what about her Pokémon? If she did go with him, would she need them? No, she had to keep her Pokémon safe with someone and she already knew whom her Pokémon would listen to. She stood up with her head down enough that her hair shaded her eyes._

"_Alright, I'll go with you. Just leave my friends out of this and at least give me time to say good bye to them." Misty begged while turning to Giovanni while her friends were in shock of her words._

_Giovanni simply grinned and nodded. "I knew you'd see things my way, and I shall give you fifteen minutes. No more, no less." He then turned towards his helicopter and prepared to leave._

_During those fifteen minutes, Misty said her goodbyes to Brock, May, Max, and Tracey as well as everyone else she knew in Pallet Town. Right now, there were five minutes left and she had one more person to say good-bye to. She walked right to him and stood directly in front of him._

"_Misty, don't do this! There has to be another way!" Ash pleaded trying to make Misty reconsider but she shook her head._

"_I can't risk your life or anyone else's Ash, if I did, I'd never forgive myself." Misty said in a sad tone looking deep into Ash's amber eyes with her aquamarine ones._

"_But Misty, you know what will happen if you go with Team Rocket! They'll use you like a puppet!" Ash kept trying his best to get her to reconsider with as many excuses as he could, but it was no good; Misty had made up her mind and chose this. Just before Ash could make another excuse, Misty silenced him by placing a finger over his lips._

"_Ash, I know this is wrong, but believe me…" She then lowered her head and her eyes were once again shaded by her hair. "If I don't go, then if Team Rocket doesn't kill you…my powers will." She nearly quivered in her voice at the last part. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Ash, and I can't risk you getting hurt. And that's why I'm also giving you my Pokémon."_

_Ash's eyes widened as Togepi wiggled in her mother's arms trying to stay in them. As Misty started to give Togepi to Ash, Togepi turned and tried to reach back to Misty. Misty bent down to Togepi, now that it was in Ash's arms along with her pokéballs containing all her pokémon. Misty gave Togepi a small motherly smile as she stared at it with sad eyes._

"_Togepi, mommy's going to be gone for a while." Misty began to talk to Togepi as if she were talking to a real child. "So I'm letting Ash take care of you until I get back OK?" She asked the tiny Egg pokémon._

_(Mommy no please don't go) Togepi said trying its best not to cry but nodded anyway._

_Misty then placed a small kiss on the tiny pokémon's head before turning back to Ash with an even sadder look. "Ash, please take care of my pokémon? I know they'll listen to you."_

"_Misty…"_

"_Promise me Ash!" Misty cried letting the tears flow down her cheeks._

"_I…I promise." Ash said slowly while looking at her trying not to cry._

"_Time's up!" Giovanni yelled and Misty nodded before turning to Ash. She then lunged herself at him, wrapped her arms around his body, and hugged him tight. It took a while for Ash to respond but he hugged back while Togepi was left in Pikachu's care. A pair of Rocket grunts pulled them apart and dragged Misty to the helicopter while another pair pointed their guns at the group holding them back._

_After a few minutes, the helicopters belonging to Team Rocket began to leave Pallet Town while Ash stared towards them now letting the tears in his eyes flow down his cheeks. After a while, he clenched his fists and looked towards the horizon with fire in his eyes._

"_I promise you Misty, I will find you…I swear It." He hissed to no one as he watched the helicopters disappear in the distance._

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Pikachu came up to see Ash but as he came up to see Ash he heard him saying something. "I'm sorry that I brook my promise to you Misty, and I'm sorry that I could not save you." Ash said to him self trying not to cry,

As Pikachu came up to him he tried to cheer Ash up and to see what's the matter (Hey Ash what's up?) Pikachu asked Ash seeing that something was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing Pikachu I'm just thinking." Ash said to he's best buddy with a fake smile but Pikachu knew that something was wrong with him.

(You're thinking about Misty Ash right?) Pikachu asked him then he started to see Ash cry.

"I failed her Pikachu! I failed to protect her from Team Rocket." Ash said to Pikachu not wonting to look at him. "I'm nothing but a failure to her."

By this point Pikachu was decided to Thunder bolt Ash trying to bring him back to snap him out of it. (Look Ash you did everything that you could all right and I know that Misty would not wont you mopping.) Pikachu shouted to him despite them both being very good friends he did not wont to see Ash like this.

Ash looked at Pikachu knowing that he was right he slowly looked at Pikachu and gave a weak smile at his friend. "I guess that you are right there Pikachu thanks buddy." Ash said to Pikachu.

After being comforted by Pikachu both him and Ash went back to Brock and Dawn were and as the two came to their friends are.

"Hi Ash where have you been?" The blue haired contest trainer asked her friend.

At first he did not answer her but just look at the handkerchief that Misty gave to him at the end of his journey in the Johto region he smiled at it as it brought up happy memories of Misty. Then he looked up at Dawn as he was brought back to realty.

"Oh sorry Dawn I was just remembering the old days with a good close friend of mine." Ash said to her but Dawn was wondering who this close old friend was since Brock was with them but she just thought it was one of his friends back in the Kanto region.

*I wonder who this old friend is that Ash is talking about.* Dawn thought to her self looking at him with the handkerchief that he was holding. *And who gave him that handkerchief.* as she looked at the handkerchief that Ash was holding on to from the look of it that she could see it was pink and yellow with some red as well handkerchief. A feminine little piece of fabric soft, delicate, which was kind of strange to her as girls only gave it to guys that they liked. *But who would give him a handkerchief.* Dawn thought once more to her self.

As Dawn was still trying to think who the girl was that gave him the handkerchief but soon both Ash and Dawn were snapped out of their thoughts.

"Hey you two we better get moving we have a long way to go before we get to Solaceon Town." Brock told he's two friends.

At the sound of this Dawn started to jump for joy. "All right! Come on you two lets get going so I can get my second contest ribbon." Dawn said so happy now that she had a new Pokemon and all three of them went of to Solaceon Town for Dawns next contest.

**Team Rockets secret base**

* * *

Giovanni was in his offices looking at all progress concerning two members of his organisation and they were Jessie, James and Meowth he knew that they failed to set up a base in the Houen region and he knew that they would also fail him in Sinnoh too.

As Giovanni was thinking what he should do a girl came into he's office she had red hair and the she wore the standard Team Rocket uniform apart from one difference was for bots and cloves were dark red as she came up to him.

"You called for me sir." She said to Giovanni and he looked up at her.

"Good to see you Agent M I have a mission for you in the Sinnoh region." Giovanni told her with his evil smile.

"And the town I want you to visit first is Solaceon Town."

All the Team Rocket agent did was look at him and gave a smile at him before saying.

"Yes Giovanni sir whatever you say." She said as he left he's office.

After the girl left Giovanni went to look out the window as he saw the helicopters taking off and heading off to the Sinnoh region. "Soon all who live in the Sinnoh region will fear Team Rocket for this is only the begging." he finished with an evil laugh looking on as the final helicopter took off.

**Well my first chapter is done and just to tell you that it is going to get more darker as it goes on and can any of you guess who the girl that Giovanni was talking to well you have to find out wont you and if any of you wont to be in this story tell me all you have to do is.**

**1. Tell you name and if not make one up.**

**2. What kind of trainer you would like to be contest or pokemon trainer.**

**3. What pokemon you would like. NO LEGENDARY POKEMON!**

**So read and review and tell me what you think and if you wont to know something anything just ask and I will try to tell you as best as I can with out giving to much away and tell me if you wont to see any more pairings tell me. **


	2. Trouble comes to Sinnoh

**Me: A thank you for all the people that reviewed the last chapter. One note from last time if you do not wont me to use your name in my story then I will not just make up a name now on with the story and a thank you to Naruto's biggest fan for beta reading this story for me.**

**Misty: Hey don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Me: Thanks for the reminder Misty why don't you do it for this chapter.**

**Misty: Thanks! Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon. **

**Chapter 2 Trouble comes to Sinnoh**

Ash and friends finally come to Solaceon Town the site of Dawn's next contest were she is training with Piplup and Aipom at the moment Dawn was trying to use new move for Aipom to use in the contest.

"All right Aipom now use Swift." Dawn said to her pokemon

(Alright Dawn.) Aipom said as she used her Swift attack to make a circle of stars. Then when the last star came out she used a focus punch on one of them and it went right at the rest of them. When it hit the rest of the stars all of the burst in to dust Ash and Brock were impressed by what she had done.

"Wow that amazing Dawn." Brock said to her and Aipom.

"Yeah I know we made a lot improvement to Swift and Focus punch too." Dawn said to Brock smiling.

"Would you like to do some battling Piplup?" Dawn said to her pokemon with a smile.

(Sure thing Dawn I would love to.) Piplup said to Dawn ready to have awesome battle with her

"Alright then Piplup use bubble beam." Dawn told to her pokemon and Piplup used her bubble beam right at Aipom and she saw it coming right at her.

"Alright Aipom use focus punch." Dawn said to Aipom and she did her attack towards Piplup bubble beam.

As Aipom used her focus punch at the bubble beam and as she did that everyone thought they saw Aipom had two tails as she used it to burst all of the bubbles.

"Wow what's that?" Ash asked looking at Aipom wondering what was going on. "Its like Aipom has two tails that's awesome." Ash said as he looked at Aipom with a smile.

"I wanted Aipom to use focus punch like she attacking two places at once." Dawn said to Ash happy to hear that he was impressed.

"You two relies that that's a brand new move!" Brock said to he's two friends.

"What a new move?" Dawn asked her self as she got her pokedex out.

"**Double hit a single hit that cores double the damage." **After listing to the pokedex Dawn closed it and looked at Aipom.

"Double hit wow I got me a new move." Dawn said happy that she has a new move now to use in her next contest.

"I would think that Aipom should be close to evolving after using that move." Brock said to Dawn.

"Wow lets see what that would be?" Dawn asked her self as she went to get her pokedex out so that she could see what her Aipom would evolve in to.

"Ambipom, the evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom." Someone said out of no were. They turned around to see and old friend of there's.

"Kenny!" Every said at once as they saw him just standing there but all he did was just smiled at them

"Well if it isn't Dawns old friend." Brock said as Kenny came up to Dawn he's old friend.

"It's been a long time you guys, but I am surprised that you didn't even know what Aipom evolves in to Dee-Dee." Kenny said to her calling her by the name that he loved to call her. Dawn however did not like being called that by anyone.

"Don't ever call me Dee-Dee again you got that Kenny!" Dawn shouted at him.

"Kenny Why do you call her Dee-Dee?" Ash asked him wanting to know why he calls her that but there was no way that Dawn was going to let him know. So she grabbed him by the sides on he's mouth and started to pull on them.

"Ash don't you even bloody go there or I will kill you do you get that!" Dawn shouted at him this shocked everyone.

*I don't know why Dawn hates people calling her that I think that's it's a nice nickname just like my nickname for Misty.* Ash thought to himself he just didn't understand why Dawn hated it so much. *Mist you loved that name so much Misty I wish you where here.* Ash thought to himself trying to hold back he's tears.

"Hey I didn't know you had an Aipom Dawn." Kenny said as he was looking at Aipom he knew that Dawn never had it before.

"Oh yeah Aipom was Ash's once." Dawn said to him as she looked at Aipom that was now on her shoulder.

"So that must mean you made a trade right?" Kenny asked her with a happy smile and looked at Ash waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Yeah I traded my Aipom for Dawns Buizel." Ash told him.

"Yeah Ash is right and this timid I'm going to win for sure so no need to worry." Dawn said in her little saying she always tell everyone.

"Oh yeah! Well we just have to see about that wont we because I'm going to be entering too you know." Kenny said to her reminding that if she wanted to win a new contest ribbing.

"Oh yeah you have two ribbing's don't you Kenny?" Ash asked him wanting to know how he is doing.

"You got that right Ash." Kenny said to him. "So Ash how many badges do you have now?" Kenny asked him hoping that Ash has some new badges.

"You got that right that right Kenny." Ash said to him as he showed him he's two badges. "See I have two for now." Ash said to Kenny as he showed him both badges then Ash decided he wanted to have a battle with Kenny.

"So Kenny do you want to have a battle?" Ash asked him wanting a battle and Ash was all ready for it.

"Maybe later Ash you see I was just about to go and see Palkia and Dialga."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT!" Everyone said at once shocked at what he just told that he was going to see both Palkia and Dialga and they knew that they all three of them saw Kenny going and decided to go with him.

"Hey Kenny wait up were coming with you." Ash shouted to him.

* * *

Elsewhere the Team Rocket helicopters that Giovanni ordered to head to Sinnoh had three helicopters arrived in Solaceon Town and ready for the first assignment one of them helicopters landed on the ground and loads of Team Rocket agents came out. But most of the Rocket grunts were asking what they needed to do now.

"So what are we doing any way, besides if you ask me this plan is shit coming all the way to Sinnoh." The grunt said to the man next to him.

"I know what you mean don't forget that we have that fucking crazy bitch with who can kill someone in such a painfully way." The grunt second said to grunt one.

"I know what you are saying I have heard that she killed people in such horrifying way that she scares me." The third grunt said to the other two.

"Look you three; let me give you a tip right now shut the fuck up if you want to keep you lives." The forth grunt said try to warn the other three not to get the person he was trying to warn them about.

"Why should we she just a crazy bitch to me." The second grunt said being confident of himself.

But just then the grunt found that he was being lifted up off the ground and more importantly he could not breath. all the other Team Rocket grunts were scared to what was going on and who was doing this but one of the grunts knew who was doing this. Soon she came out of hiding with her eyes were glowing a crimson blue and her body too she had an evil smile on her face as she chocked the grunt throat laughing as she did it.

"Now who were you calling a bitch?" She asked him as she slowly tightened her grip on him.

"I…please…stop…please" he tried to ask her to stop chocking him but she didn't listing to him all she did was keep on laughing at him.

The Rocket thought that he was going to die by her hand all he could do was close he's eyes waiting for the end to come.

"Alright agent M I think that's enough." A tall man said to her at first she did not do it she still was holding on to him. "I said let him go." he told her once more.

"Alright then." she said as she let him go and looked at him and then said. "But if he call me a crazy bitch again I will rip out he's fucking guts and wear them just for fun." she said to him with a smile delight on her this scared all of the Team Rocket grunts.

"Now tell the pilot to leave here before any one sees it." She said to them and they listed to what she told them to do not wanting to be killed by her.

As the helicopter left the reaming Team Rocket operatives were ready to receive their orders but before they could another helicopter came on to the scene they all saw that it had a G on the side of it and as it landed three people came out tow of them who seemed to be nothing more important then lackeys and a one who seemed to be a commander of the other two. Just then the helicopter was leavening and the three people were heading towards a temple agent M decided to go and see what they were up to but they saw that three other Team Rocket members follow them in side.

"Well if its not the three loses of Team Rocket you all stay here I'm going to see who they are." she said to them but before she could leave a Rocket agent stopped her from going.

"Why are you stopping me from going?" She asked in an angry manner scaring the grunt that grabbed her.

"Look some kids are on there way. So I think we should just wait for them to go." He told her and she went to look at them she saw three boys and one girl and a Pikachu. But somehow she seemed to know two of them and the Pikachu that was with the boy who had a hate on for some reason her heart was happy but she did not know why.

*Who is he why dose it fell like I know him it seems that my heart dose.* she thought to her self still looking at him she saw that he was now battling a kid with red hair and he was not doing to bad. But they soon stopped as the temple doors were closing she saw that the blue haired girl was now trapped in side and that the rest went in to help her.

"Well now that they are in side lets me go and see who the three people are." she said as she saw that they came out. "I'll be right back." she said them with her evil smile and then she teleported to where they were so that she could talk to them.

As she left one of the Rocket grunts started to worry. "Did you see who it was she was looking at?" He said to the rest of the rockets who were there.

"I know but lets just hope that she doesn't remember him, and if she dose lets hope she will hat him." He said to them knowing that if she did see him she would kill him

As the rest of Team Rocket were deciding what do with agent M she was already in front of them smiling at them she slowly went up towards the leader of the three.

"Who are you?" The man with Blue hair asked her but she just smiled at him.

"Me well you can me agent M." She said to them try to laugh. "And who might you be?" She asked him ready to know who he was.

"Me I am Commander Saturn one of the commanders of Team Galactic." He simply stated to her. "And who might you be with?" Saturn asked her but he took a good look at her uniform it was one that he saw before he knew that she was part of Team Rocket but to him she was nothing to worry about.

"So you must also be from Team Rocket just like the other three losers from your worthless organising." He said to her laughing at her along with he's two henchman.

"So you think that Team Rocket is some kind of fucking jock to you." She shouted at them ready to release her powers at them.

The three galactic agents saw that her entire body was starting to glow a crimson blue in her eyes and all around her body agent m let out an evil smile at them they all saw that she was looking at them one at a time.

"Now who should I kill first out of you three fuckers." She said looking at every one of them decided who would be first.

This made all three of the Galactic members scared for their lives as she looked at each one of them. She soon had her eyes focused on one of the Galactic members. He soon found that he could not move an inch.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Saturn asked her as he watched as she lifted up her victim all the two members could do was just look on as she slowly tore the guy she had in half right down the middle but that's not all they saw her do they also saw that she was ripping off he's skin too and all the time they could here him scream in pain.

"This is so much fun." She said having fun torturing the Galactic member there was no way she wanted it to end yet for she was have was to much fun to just stop now.

"You crazy bitch leave him along." shouted the female Galactic at her but by doing this she made the girl more angry then she was before.

"I don't like being called a bitch." She said ripping the guy she was holding in the air to hundreds of pieces of he's body went all over the place he's blood went every where even on her and the two remaining Team Galactic members all she did was smile at what she has just done to him.

"Now that was fun. So who wants to be next?" She asked looking at the two of them both still too shocked to say anything to her.

"What no volunteers well to bad for you then." she then started looking at the female who had called her a bitch and made her way over to her.

"Now seeing as you're the one who called me a bitch I think maybe you should die next." She said as grabbing her throat of Team Galactic member and smiling in delight.

"No please don't kill me I'm sorry." She begged for her life but it was no use she knew that this was the end for her she looked at Commander Saturn.

"I'm sorry Commander Saturn please forgive me." That was that last thing she said as agent M used her psychic powers to form a blade with her entire right hand and stabbed her right through the chest. Blood was dripping of the tip from her psychic blade after she did that she though the girl she had stabbed to her Commander. As her life started to slip away she looked at Commander Saturn but she was unable to say anything to him.

Saturn looked at her then he looked at the one who did this to her he took one last look at her he saw that she was trying to tell him something but it was too hard for her to say anything. Saturn then heard a laugh from the person who was responsible for doing it.

"Don't even bother she's already dead." She said to him coldly with out any remorse to what she had done.

"Please sir you have to run away from her." she said to him gasping in pain as well as coughing up blood.

"She is just to dangerous for us the please sir go." she gave one last breath of air and it was her last with that she died.

Commander Saturn just looked at her with fear he knew that he was going to be the next on to die and as she came up to him all he could do was close her eyes and wait for he's death and hoped that is was fast and painless. But after 2 m nothing happened to him he slowly looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" Saturn asked her hoping that she wasn't toying with him

"I'm letting you go free." she said to him with a smile.

"Why are you letting me go free?" Saturn Asked her again as he saw her waking away from him.

"I need you to tell the rest of your friends to stay out of Team Rockets way and tell you boss if you get in our way I will fucking kill all of you." And with her threat delivered she teleported away and Commander Saturn ran away from there along with what he and the other two came for in the first place.

When agent M got back to the rest of Team Rocket they were watching the four coming out also they saw the three losers of Team Rocket running away.

"Look at them what a bunch of bloody losers." One said to the other members that were there.

"I know what you mean how fucking pathetic." the other said agreeing with him.

As they all said how worthless the three members that gave them such a disgrace agent M came up from behind them and saw that she was covered in blood the one thing the knew by now is not to ask what she did for what ever it was they knew it was not good at all.

"So I see the four kids got out then." she said looking at them and they pokemon too.

"So have you received our orders from Giovanni yet?" She asked on of them ready for what they came here to do.

"Yes we have agent M." he said to her.

"Good so what dose he want us to do then?" she asked him ready to bring Team Rocket back to the top again.

"Well he wants us to tell the whole of Sinnoh about us." he said to her.

"And how are we going to do that then." agent M asked

"Well there is this contest that the people here will be have tomorrow which will be shown all over Sinnoh." the grunt finished telling her as he did he saw a smile.

"Nice soon all will be ready everyone take a good rest for tomorrow we will attack." She said showing her evil smile ready to take over the Sinnoh region for her master.

**Well that's the end of chapter two and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my first chapter now for all who wanted to be in this story you will be seen chapter two and will be helping Ash so read and review.**


	3. an unpleasant reunion

**Me: Well this is the big one people.**

**Misty: Why is that?**

**Me: Well we are going to find out who agent M is Misty**

**Me: I do not own pokemon if I did own pokemon if I did I would have never changed the voices. Thanks to Naruto's Biggest Fan for beta reading this for me.**

**Chapter 3 an unpleasant reunion **

Today was Dawn's big she was going to win her next and she was going to win her second ribbon. As Dawn was training with Ambipom for the contest. Ash was also training with his pokemon ready for the next gym battle a couple of other where watching him.

"Hey that's the pokemon master of the Hoenn region!" He said to the other trainer with all happy that he was going to face a pokemon master no matter what.

"I think that it is Alena." The other trainer said to him.

"So why don't we go and battle him then Mark." Alena said to her friend.

"Yeah lest go and have a battle with him!" Alena said all happy that one of them was going to face the pokemon master of Hoenn region.

As the two of them went over to Ash they saw him with Pikachu. As they came up to Ash they knew that they both wanted to battle him. Ash saw that they where coming over to him he knew that being the master of Hoenn he would have to battle them both.

* * *

"Hey your Ash Ketchum pokemon master of the Hoenn region right!" Mark said to him with pure joy on he's face.

"Yeah you got that right." Ash said happy knowing that she was the youngest master every.

"That's excellent us two want to have a battle with you." Alena said to Ash.

"And who are you two then?" Ash asked them both.

"I'm Mark and this is Alena." She said to Ash.

"And my name is Mark." He said to Ash.

After all three introduced them self's to each other and shook hands and both got them self's ready for pokemon battle.

"Alright then how about you two both face me at the same time." Ash said to the two.

"Alright then this should be fun." Mark said as he got his best pokemon out ready to battle Ash.

As both trainers got their best pokemon Ash also had got his two best pokemon ready for the battle.

"Go Pikachu and you to Staravia." Ash said calling out his pokemon.

"Alright then. Go Blastoise your turn Alena!" He shouted to him he was so happy that he was battle Ash.

"Alright them Mark. Go Absol!" Alena said he too was excited about battle with Ash.

"Alright then I'll start thing of." Mark said and he ordered his pokemon to attack. "All right Blastoise Use Hydro Pump on Pikachu." With the order giving Blastoise used its Hydro Pump on Pikachu. But Pikachu was to fast and dodged it.

"Alright then since Blastoise is busy with Pikachu. Absol use Night Slash on Staravia." Unlike with Pikachu Staravia couldn't doge it in time and Absol attack hit dead on.

"Staravia no!" Ash shouted worried for Staravia.

"Alright then Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Blastoise and Staravia use Aerial Ace on Absol." Ash said to both of his pokemon. Both Pikachu and Staravia unleashed their attacks on their opponents. As both Pikachu and Staravia attacks came towards Blastoise and Absol nether had time to get out of the way. As their attacks hit there was smoke everywhere.

"Absol no!"

"No Blastoise!"

Soon the smock started to clear up and as it did all three trainers saw that pokemon where still standing. Seeing this Ash smiled at the two he knew that these two are very strong.

"You know what you two are good very good." Ash said happy to have a challenge.

"Thanks." The two said at the same time.

"But I need to end this now because I need to go and support a friend." Ash said to the two of them.

"Alright then Blastoise use Ice Beam on Pikachu." Mark said to his pokemon.

"Absol use Flamethrower on Staravia." Alena said to his pokemon.

"Pikachu we need to end this use Volt Tackle on Blastoise. And Staravia use Tack Down on Absol!" Ash shouted.

As all four attacks hit a big dust cloud covered their pokemon so they where unable to see what happened. All three of them where worried for their pokemon for they did not know if they where hurt. As the dust started to clear all three of them saw the all their pokemon had fainted. All three ran towards them put them back in their poke ball and took them to the pokemon center.

Soon all three of them got to the pokemon center and they ran right up to nurse Joy. As she saw the three run up to her.

"Nurse Joy please can you heal our pokemon!" Ash said to Nurse Joy from the tone of he's voice she could tell that he was worried.

"Alright then just give them to me." Nurse Joy said to them as she took their pokemon to be treated.

As all their pokemon where being treated by Nurse Joy the three where talking about their pokemon. Ash found a lot about them. Mark was a water pokemon trainer just like Misty was. And then pokemon he had was Blastoise, Crawdaunt, Surskit, Lombre, Starmie and Pelipper. Alena was also a trainer like him and he's pokemon Absol, Misdreavus, Pachirisu and he too had a Pikachu.

After talking for some time Nurse Joy came out with their pokemon. Ash went over to see Pikachu he saw that his little buddy was all right and the little mouse gave him a smile but Pikachu saw what the time was and told Ash.

(Ash we need to get going if we are going to cheer Dawn on in her contest.) Pikachu said to him and he saw that he forgot about it because of the battle that he had.

"Oh shit I forgot all about that come on Pikachu!" Ash said to him as he ran off.

"Well that was weird." Mark said to Alena.

"You got that right." Alena said back to him.

Lucky for Ash dawn had not come on yet but she was not happy that he was late.

"Good thing you got here Ash." Brock said to his friend.

"Well Brock at least I made it on time!" Ash said to him he knew that he would never miss this. He had to support Dawn through this.

As soon the two heard Dawns name they both looked down at the stage and saw her come out. As Dawn called out her pokemon and started her performance. The two trainers that Ash battled not to long ago.

"Hey you two how are you pokemon doing?" Ash asked them both he hoped that they where all right.

"Don't worry about it Ash Nurse Joy said that they should be fine." Mark said to Ash with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear. Oh by this is my friend Brock." Ash said to the two pointing to Brock.

As Brock and the two other trainers introduced them self's to him. After they all said hello to each other they went back to see Dawn was almost done. After the first round was over they saw that Dawn didn't make it to the next round Ash tried to comfort her but she was to upset to talk right now to anyone.

"Come on Dawn please some times you don't win them all." Ash said to her trying to make her understand that winning isn't everything?

After telling Dawn that everything would be all right he took her back to stage so that she could see Kenny face of against he's opponent. As they got there they both saw that Kenny was not doing so well and as the last few second were go Dawn was shock to find out that he lost. But the worst was yet to come as a massive explosion from above. Both Ash and Brock saw that it was a load a Team Rocket helicopters and hundreds of agents coming in that contest hall and out of the helicopters. But the one thing they all saw girl floating in the air and she was slowly coming down to where everyone is.

As she landed on the ground a man cam up to her thinking that they where some retards. But what he did not know was that she saw him and knew what he was going to do as she saw him put he's hand on her shoulder but all she did was smile.

"Alright you get the hell out of…" But he was unable to say anything because she lifted up her hand and in one swift swing of her hand she had broke his neck most of them heard it snap too.

"Oh my god everyone run for it!" Someone shouted but as they tried to run out of the building of they could not get the doors to open.

"Everybody shut the fuck up now!" A voice shouted with such anger he there voice.

Everyone turned to see that the voice came from the girl that killed the man. Both Ash and Brock where hiding from her so that they could stop her. But first they needed to know what they where doing here.

"What do you want with us?" One contest trainer said trying not to cry.

"Let's just say we need to give a message to this region." She said to all of them.

"And what's that Team Rocket?" Dawn asked her.

"Yeah who are you anyway?" Kenny asked her too.

"Well first of all you can call me Agent M. As for why we are here we need to tell Sinnoh something so that you all know who we are." She said to the two of them.

As just finished talking to all of them she then turned to a camera a looked at it she then looked at her hostages. All over the world people saw what was going on even Giovanni saw this and he had a smile on his face as he looked on.

"Now for fare to long now you have all been fucking idiots, thinking that you will be safe from the hands of Team Rocket well think again." She said to the world. Then she used her powers to show the hostages that she had.

"Now to show you all that we mean it I'm going to kill everyone here." As they she said that both Ash and Brock ran right at her they didn't know who she because they couldn't see her face. But they where to late to save one of the people she had. Both friends saw her cut a young girls head off.

After seeing what she did Brock couldn't move but Ash saw that she was about to go for Dawn now. As he ran right at her Brock yelled at him to stop but it was fare to late for that. Ash had tackled her on to the ground and punched her in the face making blood come out of her nose.

"You stupid crazy bitch you leave my friends along!" He shouted at her with pure anger in he's voice.

But just as he was about to punch her again her black hat fell of her head he just looked at her in shock. He knew that it couldn't be her it just can't be her. The love of his love a murderer. He got off her he knew that it was her that it was Misty.

"No Misty it cant be please tell me its not you?" Ash asked her hoping that she would remember him.

"You mother fucker you hurt me I'm going to kill you fuck head. I'm going to tear out your spine and the tear you apart." She shouted at him with such anger to him that Ash was scared of her.

"Mist please its Ash don't you remember me. " Ash said to her hoping that he could get to her.

"I don't give a shit who you are kid. You can die like the rest of them." She said to him at this point Ash saw her glowing he knew what was about to happen.

Before Ash could do anything Misty stabbed him right in the chest. All Ash could do was look at her trying not to cry and with one last look at her he collapsed on the floor.

"Ash no!" Dawn shouted as she saw her friend fall to the ground.

"Agent M shall we kill the rest of them?" A grunt asked.

"No we done what needed to do here its time to go." Misty said to them as the all started to leave but not before she used a psychic blast to bring to whole building down on everyone in it.

**Me: Well that another chapter done so sorry it took so long. What to you guys think please tell me.**

**Misty: I can't believe I did that to Ash.**

**Ash: I can't believe she's in Team Rocket.**

**Brock: I can't believe it's not butter.**

**Me: Well anyway here are all the psychic attacks that Misty can do right now.**

**1, Teleport allows Misty to teleport where ever she needs to go.**

**2, psychic blade this is one of Misty most powerful attacks that can cut into anything.**

**3, psychic blast ball is the most dangerous of Misty attacks that can do massive damage to anything or anyone it hits.**


	4. Sorrow

**Me: Well this is the 4th**** chapter of my story.**

**Ash: Will it be a good one.**

**Me: you can bet on that Ash.**

**Ash: Good because I want to save my Misty.**

**Me: Well Ash you will find out just like the readers.**

**Ash: Alright then. Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 4 Sorrow **

Not long after Team Rocket attack on the contest loads of police and doctors came on to the scene. Everyone there knew that they had little time to find the survivors and time was short. They have to hurry if they wanted to save anyone not only that the police had to keep all the civilians away too.

"What do you think happed here?" One of the people asked wanting to know what happened.

"Well from what I heard. A group called Team Rocket attacked." The woman said looking at the destroyed contest building.

"Is there anybody alive?" The person asked with a sound of worry in their voice.

"I don't know. So far they have not found anyone alive." The woman said as she looked at where the rescue workers are.

As rescue workers where getting rid of the building rubble. It took some time before any of them where able to find anyone apart from those that had died from the blast. Soon some of the workers found some survivors and a lot of them.

"Is everyone alright?" Officer Jenny asked as she came up to see them.

"Yeah I think so. What about you Brock?" Dawn asked seeing if Brock was o.k.

"Yeah I'm alright Dawn." Brock said to her. Just then he saw Officer Jenny and as always he went crazy over her. "Wow I must died and gone heaven. Because all I see is angel before my eyes." Brock said as he took hold of Jenny's hands with he's own hands. She saw that Brock had love hearts in he's eyes.

Before Brock could go on Croagunk used a poison jab on him and dragged him away. Dawn was a lot more worried about Ash she saw what happened to him and this scared her she was thinking that he was dead. As Officer Jenny helped more of the people out hole she saw that they used a pokemon to make it. After she got all the people that where in there out she called a Nurse Joy over to look them over. To see if any one needed medical treatment.

"Everyone we need emergency medical treatment here right now!" Shouted a man trying to get all the rubble the kid that under it.

As everyone ran over to where the boy was Dawn also ran to see who it was too. As they removed the last of the rubble she saw that it was Ash and he was still alive but only just alive.

"Ash no!" Dawn shouted as she saw him. Seeing Ash like this upset her so badly and she couldn't be near him like this.

"I'm sorry miss but we need to get him to a hospital." Said the doctor as they put him in the back of the ambulance.

As Ash went of she saw all the other people that where alive also heading to the hospital. Dawn saw that a lot more people where hurt some of them where like Ash. Most of them where not hurt that badly. Soon a doctor came up to Dawn she know that he was going to see if she was alright.

"Miss are you alright?" The doctor asked her. But all Dawn did at first was look at him.

"I'm alright I think." Was all she said to him.

As the doctor looked over her the only thing she had on her where a few cuts and bruises on her. Dawn just looked on as she saw Ash being loaded into the ambulance.

"It looks like your alright but I still think we need to take you to the hospital." The doctor said to her.

"Alright then. But I need to find my friends Pikachu first o.k." Dawn said to him. She hoped that he would let her find Pikachu.

"Alright then." He said to her. As he got into the ambulance.

Ash was immediately taken to a hospital so that he could be treated for his wounds while Dawn looked for Pikachu. Dawn then saw Pikachu he was also hurt but not as bad as Ash was.

"Pikachu!" Dawn shouted as she ran over to the little pokemon.

(Dawn where's Ash?) Pikachu asked her as he tried to look for Ash. He then looked at her (Dawn where's Ash?) Pikachu asked once more.

Dawn didn't have the heart to tell him the sate she saw him in just now. But Dawn knew that she had to tell him what happened to Ash slowly Dawn looked at Pikachu and started to tell him what happed to him after the building came down.

"And that's what happened Pikachu. That fucking bitch tried to kill him!" Dawn shouted cursing her.

Pikachu saw how made Dawn was right now but he was to upset to do anything about it. Dawn saw that Pikachu was like this and knew that she had to clam down. She looked at Pikachu and picked him up.

"Come on Pikachu lets go and see him." Dawn said to him with a low voice.

As they came up to the hospital Dawn saw Brock talking to a boy and a girl she went over there to see what was going on. As Dawn came up to them she saw one of them had she arm in a sling and the boy had crutches.

"Hey Brock what's going on here?" Dawn asked him looking at the two that where also with him.

"Oh Dawn glade you got here alright." Brock said to her.

"Brock how's he doing?" She asked him. Brock could tell by looking in to her eyes that she had strong feelings for him. But Ash only every thought of her was like a sister. Brock knew that he could not tell her that Ash did not like her that way.

"He's fine at least for now." Brock said to her he saw that she was about to cry when the two trainers came up to see her.

"So who are you two then?" Dawn asked the two.

"Well my name is Mark and this is my friend Alena." Mark said to her.

"Well hi you two my name is Dawn." She said to the two.

"Well it's nice to meet you then." Said both Mark and Alena.

As the three talked the doctors came out they told them that Ash was alive. But due to massive loos of blood he was now in a coma. Everyone went in to see him it's a good thing the doctors allowed them to see him. As they went in they saw that Ash was on life support they all sat next to him.

* * *

_In side Ash's mind _

_Inside of he's mind Ash could hear talking but he did not know where it was coming from. Soon one of the voices started to talk to him._

"_Chosen one the fate of the world needs you." Said a voice._

_Ash slowly woke up after hearing the voice and saw that it was Lugia and he was not the only one there. Ash saw other pokemon there too all of them legendary Ash trying to think what was going on. Then it hit him Misty she tried to kill him or did she kill him he just couldn't believe it. "Misty why?" He asked himself it broke he's heart that she did that to him._

"_Chosen one you must not cry you must stop her." Lugia said to Ash._

"_What do you mean Lugia?" Ash asked not knowing what he had to do._

"_Chosen one you must…" But before Lugia could tell Ash what to do Ash started to wake up._

* * *

As Ash started to wake up he saw all of he's friends looking over him and they where all smiling at him. He to gave a smile at them too but that soon changed.

"Hi you guys!" Ash said to them they all saw that he was sad. No more then sad almost heart broking.

"Hey man what's up?" Mark said to Ash.

"Please I don't want to talk about it." Ash said him and just laid down.

Before they could ask him the nurse told them to leave so that Ash could rest. After they left Mark, Dawn and Alena wanted so answers from Brock.

"Alright Brock we what to know what the hell is going on?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah who the hell was that?" Mark asked.

"Brock tell us how you and Ash know that fucking bitch?" Alena asked.

Brock knew that he had to tell them everything about Misty and what happened to her.

"Alright then I'll tell you everything I know." Brock told them.

Brock slowly started to tell them all about Misty. He told them all what had happened to her like how she got her powers from the Unown. Also how Team Rocket was all ways after her so that they could use her powers. Finally Brock told them what happened to her. They all saw how hard it was for Brock to tell them this and they also knew that it was a lot harder for Ash.

"Poor Ash!" Was all they could say they knew from what Brock was telling them it was hard for him.

"So Brock what do you think Ash will do now?" Dawn asked Brock. She wanted to help Ash out but she did not know how to do it.

"Knowing Ash the way I do. I think he'll save her no matter what it takes." Brock said to her.

"But how is he going to find her?" Mark asked him.

"I don't know but he will do what ever it takes." Brock told him.

At this point everyone would do what it took to save Misty and to help Ash save her from Team Rocket. As the four of them made their chose to help save Misty Ash was also making planes on how to save Misty.

*I will save you Misty even if it kills me.* Ash thought to himself. But first he needed to know what Lugia said to him and what he needed to do.

**Me: Well one more chapter done so in the next chapter Togepi will be coming backing the next chapter.**

**Ash: Well that's good I hope that will help her.**

**Me: Sorry Ash but my lips are sealed. So any was please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The dark times

**Me: Well hear is chapter 5 is now up and darker too.**

**Misty: Will we be seeing more new characters in this chapter.**

**Me: Yes you will Misty and how you came to be an evil bitch.**

**Misty: WHAT WAS THAT! **

**Bang me on the head**

**Misty: Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 5 The dark times**

After the attack on the Solaceon Town contest hall Misty or as most call her agent M was waiting for her next orders from Giovanni. As Misty waited for the call, ready to do what was needed to rule the planet, a Rocket agent came up to her, scared of what he had seen her do. All she did was give an evil smile at him waiting for what he had to say.

"So what the hell do you want?" Misty asked him. She could see the fear in him.

"Well sir we've just seen the news that some of the people survived the attack." He said to her.

"Thanks for the info J-J." Misty said to him in a cold way.

Once J-J told Misty what he heard on the news the only thought that came into Misty's mind was the kid she killed or at least that is what she thought.

*Who was he?* Misty thought to her self. How did he know her? *And how did he know my name?* All she could do was think who he was. But she just shook it of her mind smiling at the look on his face when she stabbed him but she then started thinking of him again.

But before she could think of him any more Giovanni came up on a big TV screen looking at her with a smile.

"Good agent M very good." Giovanni said to her pleased with the work that she has done.

"Thank you sir it was my pleasure." Misty said to him as she bowed down to him.

"So sir what is our next plan?" J-J asked his boss.

"Well J-J our next step is to catch all the legendary pokemon." Misty said to him with a wicked smile.

"Yes, now agent M go and get the troops ready." Giovanni said to her.

Misty just nodded at him and went of to get all of the troops ready. As she left both Giovanni and J-J looked at her and when they knew that she had left both looked at each other. But this was not good news for the two of them J-J knew that he had to tell Giovanni about what he has seen.

"Sir there's something I need to tell you." J-J said to him with a serious look. Giovanni saw this and it made him worried as hell.

What problem would that be?" Giovanni asked him. Right now he was afraid. It was rare for him to ever be afraid.

J-J just looked at him before telling him who was the problem. "It's the Ketchum boy sir she saw him."

Giovanni looked at him with great fear. He knew that he could not lose her after all he went though to get her. To gain control of her.

_Flash back two years ago_

_Giovanni watched as Misty was being strapped to a strange looking chair by scientists. All Giovanni did was smile at her seeing her powers and what they could do, he wondered what else she could do. As they finished strapping her in Dr Namba came up to Giovanni with a smile of delight on him happy at his latest invention that was being used on her._

"_So Dr Namba how is everything going with our friend?" Giovanni asked watching Misty not once taking his eyes of her._

"_Everything is ready to go Giovanni." Dr Namba said to him. He then looked right at him and started to tell Giovanni what his invention will do to her. _

"_As you know Giovanni no matter what we do she will never use her great powers to hurt anyone. But as you can see the device that your new Team Rocket member is in will make her under your control only and she will kill without mercy or remorse. By taking away who she is erasing her memories all of the important ones of course." Dr Namba finished telling Giovanni._

_Giovanni took one last look at Misty seeing her crying not happy with it at all. And at the scientists that where in the room with her. After they strapped her in all the scientists left the room Giovanni looked at Dr Namba as he pushed the button. As it was pushed a huge amount electricity went though Misty's body all over her she could feel the pain of the huge amount electricity in her she could feel it in her brain trying to destroy who she was. _

_But she could not let them do this do her she had to remember who she is._

_*I have to fight this… I will not let them control me.* Misty said thinking to self in her mind as she tried to fight what was happing to her._

_As hard as she tried Misty knew that she could not fight this forever. She could feel all her memories going one at a time. But she did not want that she did not want forget Ash. Giovanni saw how strong she was at resisting it and all this did was make him mad at her._

"_So my dear I see that you are strong at resisting this." Giovanni said to her. But Misty looked at him with an evil look of anger and hatred for him._

"_Fuck you Giovanni!" Misty shouted at him._

"_Well my dear we shall see how that attitude of yours changes." As Giovanni it he gave out a laugh he then looked at Dr Namba._

"_Turn it up Dr Namba." Giovanni said with that order giving electricity went even higher then before._

_Once this was done Misty let out a blood curdling scream of pain. She screamed for what hours and no matter how hard she tried to fight it she could fell all of her memories going. Misty did not like it._

_*I have to fight it because I don't want to lose my memories of Ash and Togepi I Can not lose them.* Misty thought to her self trying to keep her memories of Ash and Togepi._

_The more Misty tried to fight it the more painful it was for her slowly she lost all of her most treasured memories. She knew that she lost them she could tell that Giovanni also putting new memories in her head and she tried her best to fight it… After twenty-four hours of torture Misty was unconscious but all Giovanni did was smile he knew that this would have to happen every day until she was broken and that nothing left of her old self was there anymore._

_One year later _

_After a year of nothing but torture day after day the old Misty was no longer in side. The only thing that was inside her was evil hatred and anger was at that was left now. As Giovanni came up to her with a smile looking at her he looked at a pitcher of her brain waves he saw that they had changed from when he first had and until now._

"_Well my dear now that you have seen thing our way the time has come for you to master your powers." Giovanni said to her all she did was smile at him._

_End flash back_

As Giovanni thought what to do he looked at J-J the man who all made sure that she stayed under his control Giovanni needed to know if Ash Ketchum was still alive or dead. Because if he was then he would need to up his plan and fast.

"J-J is the boy dead?" Giovanni asked him.

"Yes sir I saw her stab him my self there is no way that he could have survived that." J-J said to Giovanni with a smile.

"Don't underestimate him he has all ways fucked up my plans. Make sure he is dead." Giovanni said to him.

"Yes sir I will." J-J said to his boss with he went of to make sure nothing made Misty out of control of their boss.

* * *

**Sinnoh port station **

As the ferry from the Johto came in to port two people came out the first was a girl who was wearing a green bandana and wearing orange clothes.

Next to her was a kid who was wearing green he also had green hair too.

"So May why did we need to come Sinnoh anyway?" Drew asked her but all May did was look at him. Drew saw that she looked upset he then knew why.

Drew might not have known it yet but soon he would find out a big secret that May has kept from him for two years now. But as much as she wanted to tell him what happened to her and the rest of her friends two years ago she knew that she couldn't tell, not yet.

"Trust me Drew its better if you don't know." May said to him Drew knew that it was best not to ask any more.

Both of them walked into the city of Solaceon Town May knew where she wanted to go. She needed to go and see Ash. Drew saw how May was but all he thought was that May was concerned for her friend. As they both got to the hospital May saw Brock and ran up to him.

"BROCK!" May gave out a shout as she ran up to him.

"May, what are you doing here?" Brock asked he did not know why May was talking to someone and then he saw Drew.

"Brock I saw everything." May said Brock could tell she was upset from what she heard about Ash. He saw that she was taking it very hard.

"Is…it….true…Misty…did…it!" May asked him between sobs she was so upset that everyone else couldn't understand her.

"Yeah it was her alright May." Brock said to her as he tried to clam her down.

May looked at him she wanted to know where Ash was. She needed to know where Ash was and if he was alive. Brock saw it in her eyes that there was still that little love she had for him. Even Brock knew that May was once in love with Ash for a long time before meeting Misty. All Brock did was point to where Ash was resting and May just smiled at and with out saying it she said thank you to him.

As May went to the room Ash was in Brock saw that Drew was not too happy. Brock knew what was wrong he saw to often with Ash and Misty. So he decided to talk to him.

"Hey there Drew how's it going?" Brock asked him trying to clam him down luckily for he knew how to do that.

"How do you think?! The girl I love still cares for Ash!" Drew said to him.

"Dose May know how you feel then?" Brock as Drew.

"Because I'm a coward that's why I can never tell her how I feel." Was all Drew said before he went to the bathroom.

As May went in to Ash's room she saw that he was awake. So she slowly went up to him and as she went up to him she sat on the opposite side of the bed a put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash I saw what happened." May said and stopped to see what he would say. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry I know how much you love her and what I saw her do was horrible." May said with horror in her voice.

Still Ash didn't answer her and this hurt May more not knowing what to do. She wanted to help him out.

"Ash please I want to help you." May said to him pleading him.

"I know May but this is something that I have to do my self." Ash said to her but there was no way that May was going to let Ash do this alone.

"NO WAY ASH I,M HELPING YOU!" May shouted at him but Ash just smiled at her.

"Thanks May for everything." Ash said to her with a smile. He now knew that he couldn't do this without the help of his friends.

"So Ash how are we going to get Misty back?" May asked him.

"I don't know May but first I need to get Togepi. After that I need to go to the Orange Islands." Ash told her at first May did not know why Ash needed to go to the Orange Islands.

"Ash I can understand why you need Togepi but why do you need to go to the Orange Islands?" May asked him.

He looked at her as he got out of his bed or at least he tried to get out, but May wouldn't let him. She firmly put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed. When Ash looked at her and saw that she not too happy with him at all.

"And where do you think your going mister." May shouted at him.

Ash thought it best to do what she told him to do. Ash just looked and pouted at her all moody at her.

"Fine then what ever you say." Ash said to her.

"Good now you stay the hell here! You got that?!" May yelled in a threatening tone.

"Yep what ever you say May." Was all Ash said.

"Good boy." May said with a smirk on her face.

"Man you sound like an old witch." Ash said to her.

"What was that ASH!" She glared at him and her voice was a growling with anger.

Ash was about to speak up, when there was a loud ruffling of papers. Both teens turned to the around to witness Brock who was at the door with a newspaper. Both Ash and May looked at him and saw what the newspaper head lines where. Two body's where found at Solaceon Town ruins it is believed that they where members of Team Galactic it is still unknown what happened to them.

"Ash do you think it was her." May said, not looking up.

"I don't know." Ash muttered.

"May let's leave Ash to rest now." Brock said to May.

As they left Ash lay back down and thought of the best way to save Misty and what he should do if he could not save her.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

As Ash and the rest of his friends were getting ready to save Misty a young female trainer name Angelina Valentine and her friends: Rose, Don, Kevin, Ryan and Lucy were on their way to see Professor Oak but they did not know why. As they all came up to Professor Oak lab Angelina saw a Togepi. What she did not know was how important it was right now.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Angelina said to the little pokemon.

"Angelina come Professor Oak waiting for us." Yelled Rose at her best friend.

"Alright then I'm coming as fast as I can!" Angelina shouted at her friend.

Before she left Angelina picked up Togepi and ran to catch up with the rest of her friends. After catching up she saw that they where talking to Professor Oak. She saw that they looked scared no more then scared frightened out of their lives but as Angelina stood there she wondered what they could all be so frightened about.

"Guys what up?" Angelina asked but her friends just looked at her she could see fear on their faces.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Angelina asked again.

Professor Oak then started telling them all about Misty and what he needed them to do as fast as they could. What he told them was they needed to take Togepi to her daddy. At first they did not know why a pokemon would think a human as a parent but the Professor soon told them the rest. After telling them the entire story he said that it was their choice if they wanted to help.

"Alright Professor we well help in what ever way we can." Angelina said to Oak and the rest of her friends also agreed to help too.

After receiving all the supplies that they needed they went of to the Orange Islands to give Togepi to Ash. But some of them thought that it was not a good idea to do this frightened of what might happen to them if they saw this Misty that Professor Oak talking about.

"I can't believe we're going to risk our lives. I mean risking our lives to give this Togepi to a guy who is in love with a crazy bitch." Ryan said.

"Well we have to do something to help. Besides all we need to do is give Togepi to this Ash." Lucy said to Ryan.

Soon they reached the boat they saw that it was big just for them it was going to be the one they would be taking to the Orange Islands. And once there they all would have to make a bigger choice whether to help Ash. Or if they should not help him out.

**Me: I hope that you all liked this chapter since all characters are now in it so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ash: So I hope that I can save her with then help of all you readers.**


	6. Chapter 6 a sad mission for Ash

**Me: I would like to say a thank you to all who have read the story so fare. And I hope that you will like this chapter and sorry that it took so long.**

**Ash: And I will know what Lugia needs me to do.**

**Me: You got that right Ash now on to the disclaimer.**

**Ash: Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 6 a sad mission for Ash**

As the day went on Ash knew he had to get out of the hospital and see Lugia. Ash was about to go back out side when the doctor stopped him from leaving his room.

"Now young man you need to stay here." The doctor said to him.

As Ash was now forced back into his room and to add to it the doctor locked. But Ash knew that he had to get out of here and save her. Ash locked to see if there was a way out of his room Ash had a good look around the room. He saw a window that he could sneak out of. So he got changed in to his clothes and woke Pikachu up.

"Come on Pikachu let's go save Misty." Ash said to his friend.

(You bet Ash lest do this.) Pikachu said to his trainer and friend.

Ash looked at Pikachu with a smile he knew that Pikachu would be there for him right to the end. Ash also knew that his other pokemon would also help him out.

As Ash was sneaking out the window the rest of his friends where talking about what they needed to do. They wanted to help Ash but the doctors would not let him go until he was better. All four of them where wondering what they should do. Three familiar faces watching them wanting to know what they where doing.

"So what do you think is going on Jessie?" The man with blue hair asked her.

"I don't know James but we will find out." Jessie said to him still looking at the four of them.

"Yeah then we can tell the boss what they are up to." Meowth said to his team mats.

As the three Team Rockets looked on they did not see Ash or Pikachu sneaking out of the window. But even if they did not see Ash he saw them.

"Let's be sure not to make a sound Pikachu." Ash said to his little friend.

(That's Alright then Ash.) Pikachu said.

As he was running he knew that he had to get to port yard to get a ship to the Orange Islands before his friends could catch up to him and stop him.

*I'm sorry you guys but this is something have to do alone.* Ash thought to him self.

As Ash was running of his friends where about to go back in to see how he was. But as they got to his room they saw a doctor there. All of them where wondering why he was there.

"Excuse me sir what are you doing next to are friends room?" Mark asked him.

"Well let's say he tried to get out he kept on saying that. He needed to save a girl named Misty." He said to them.

"Cane we see him then?" Brock asked.

"Alright then one of you can see him." The doctor said to them.

After unlocking the door they all saw that Ash was gone. They all saw the window open and knew that he was long gone with all of his pokemon too. All of Ash's friends saw that the doctor was none to happy with this.

"Shit he's gone you four stay here!" The doctor shouted at them.

As he left them Brock and the others knew what Ash was doing and where he was going. And with this in there minds they went of to help him no matter what he said to them. As they ran out of the hospital so they could find him Dawn didn't know why Ash wanted to save this Misty girl.

*Why is Ash trying to save this Misty she did try to kill him?* Dawn asked her self. She just didn't know why Ash wanted to save her was.

As they got closer to where Ash was Dawn could not help but think how much she loved Ash.

*As soon as I see Ash I will tell him how I fell about him.* Dawn thought.

But what she did not know was that May saw Dawn she knew that she was in love with Ash she knew it all to well. May knew it because she loved him to but that was a long time ago. It did not take to long before the saw him. May ran right at him and slapped him on the face for what he had done.

"Why did you run of like that Ash?" May asked him with an angry look.

But Ash just looked at her he knew that she would not understand. This was something he had to do and none of them would understand why he had to do this.

"I need to do this May." He said looking at her before going on. "I need to save her I have to because I love her May." Ash said to her.

And she knew that he was right he needed to save her because he loved her. And Ash would die to save Misty. But she now knows that Dawn was in love with him. This would be hard if they where going to save her. So they all got on the boat that would take them to the Orange Islands. As they all got on May saw Dawn heading to where Ash was sitting. But what none of them knew was that Team Rocket where sneaking aboard too.

*I've got to tell Dawn about Ash and Misty* May thought to her self

May was thinking the best way to tell Dawn that Ash was already in love with Misty. She was already next to him and she was going to tell him how she felt now. Both May and Brock saw this and had to stop her.

"Hey Dawn can we talk to you?" May ask her just in time to she was just about to touch Ash's hand.

"Alright I'm coming!" Dawn said angry that she did not get her chance to tell him.

As she went over to both May and Brock the two saw that they called her just in time. Another second and she might have told him that she loved him and both knew that Ash did not need this now.

"Alright what do you want I was just about to tell Ash that…?" But before she could say it she was cut of by May.

"What that you love him"! She said to the younger girl.

"Yes I was dame it before you two fucked it up for me!" Dawn shouted at both of them.

But this did not bother May or Brock. Because they knew that she was in love with Ash that was understandable but they needed to do this now.

"Dawn look." May said sitting Dawn down on a bench. "I know hoe you're felling right now." She finished saying to her.

"And how would you know that then?" Dawn asked her. All Dawn wanted to know was did May love Ash to once. But Dawn was about to find that out the hard way very hard.

"That's because I was in loved him once." May said to her say this May could see that this really hurt Dawn.

Dawn just looked at her at first she didn't believe that May also loved Ash a long time ago. Dawn then looked at Brock who hadn't said a thing for a while now.

"What about you Brock?" Dawn asked him wanting to know why he to needed to talk to her.

"Dawn look I can see that you love him but Ash can never return them back to you. He will only think of you as a sister to him." Brock said to her.

"Please Dawn try to understand you never seen the two of them together. Ash has this connection with Misty that you or me would never have with him." May told her. Both of them could see Dawn trying not to cry.

All the two could do was try and comfort Dawn. Everyone but the guys of the group went to help her in anyway they could.

After two and half days of travel they at last got to where they needed to be Shamouti Island area home of Lugia. Ash was now ready to go and see him to know what he had to do. Go see Lugia and find out what was needed he just hoped that he would know how to save her.

After arriving on the main Island Ash went up the steps hoping against all hope that Lugia would help Misty. But as Ash got to the top he saw that there where other people there too at least five of them where there along with Togepi.

"Togepi what's he doing here?" Ash asked everyone.

Togepi saw Ash and gave a happy smile wanting to go up to Ash. Angelina tried to stop the little pokemon because how could she have known that Togepi knew him some how she looked down to see that he was so happy.

*Daddy's back to see Me.* Togepi said all happy still trying to get out of Angelina.

Ash ran up to Togepi and took him out of Angelina arms. She could tell from the way Togepi dose know him that would mean that this was Ash the one that Professor Oak was talking about.

"So you must be Ash?" Angelina asked him and he looked at her.

"Yes I am. But who are you?" Ash asked her.

As Angelina handed Togepi to Ash smiling at it. "My name is Angelina." She said to him with a happy smile.

As Ash started holding the baby pokemon he knew what to do now. He went up to where he wanted to be. Ash waited for Lugia so he would know what to do as to save his love. Soon Ash could hear Lugia song meaning that he was here as Lugia everyone was wondering what was going on and what kind of pokemon it was. Evan Brock and Dawn where wondering what it was since they have never meet or seen Lugia but as he came out of the sea everyone who was there saw him.

"Lugia I'm here now tell me what I need to do?" Ash asked hoping he would know.

As Lugia looked at him Ash waited for what he had to say but he saw sadness on him. All Ash knew was that it was not good at all.

"I am sorry chosen one but you will have to make difficult choice." Lugia said to Ash. As he wondered what Lugia was saying? The rest where also thinking what Lugia was saying to Ash.

"What is it Lugia what do you mean by a difficult choice I need to know?" Ash asked Lugia.

"Chosen one I'm afraid that you have to kill her chosen one." Lugia said in a sad voice.

All Ash did was look at Lugia as did everyone else. He couldn't believe what he was asking him to do kill Misty even Team Rocket where shocked at what he said. It was a good thing they found a rock to hide behind.

"What are you saying Lugia I cant kill she's my friend and I love her." Ash said to Lugia trying his best not to cry.

"I am sorry chosen one but the girl you love is no more she is now dead nothing is left of who she was. You have to stop her." Lugia said to Ash he saw that Ash was doing all he can not to cry.

"Please Lugia I can't do this I can still save her from what she is!" Ash shouted.

All Lugia could do was look at Ash he knew that both he and the girl had always been in love. That is why he knew that this was going to be hard for him to do but he also knew that if he didn't do this. Then the whole plant would be in danger from her Lugia could hope that Ash can save her. But if he could not then he would have to fight her to the death.

Everyone just looked on as they heard what Lugia had told what Ash had to do. They all saw that he didn't want to kill her but most of them knew that he had to do it.

"Poor Ash Lugia can't ask him can he?" Angelina asked choking back tears.

"I don't know but he may have to do it." Lucy said to her as she knelt down on the ground.

"Alena what do you think of this?" Mark asked her. But she wished that she knew.

As they all talked what to do and how to do it. But the main thing for all of them was when Ash did see Misty again could he save her from Team Rockets control. But what none of them knew was as they where all thinking and talking of what to do. They didn't see was that a bunch of helicopters heading right at them and none of them knew it.

"Well it looks like that we have some pests to get rid of." Misty said with an evil laugh.

"How do you know that there is someone down there sir?" A grunt asked her.

"It's because I can see them all the way from here thanks to my psychic ability's." Misty said to him.

Misty looked at all the member's helicopter that she was in. as she looked out the window she saw Lugia and smiled. Knowing that the first of the legendary pokemon that she would catch for her boss.

"Everyone get ready to take that pokemon!" Misty shouted at all of them.

As the helicopters came at them it was all too late. As they all saw the Team Rocket helicopters coming right at them none of them didn't knew what to do. But not Ash he knew what he had do this was his last chance to save he looked at Togepi and hoped that this worked.

Ash closed his eyes and started to remember Misty and all the times they had. Because she was his best friend now matter what she was now.

Song the time has come

I close my eyes and I can see

The day we meet

Just one moment and I knew

You're my best friend do any thing for you

We've go fare and done so much

And I fell that with all ways been together

Right by my side though thick and thin

You're the part of my life I'll all ways remember

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could have guessed it that you and I

Some how some day we'd to goodbye

You helped me find the strength inside

And the courage to make all my dreams comes true

How will I find another friend like you?

Two of a kind that's what we are

And it seem like we where always winning

But as are team is torn apart I wish we could go back to the beginning

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could have guessed that you and I

Some how some way we'd to say goodbye

Some how to day we have to say goodbye

End song

And Ash looked up a single tear came down the side of his face.

**Me: Well this is the end of chapter 6 next chapter you shall see what Misty and the rest of Team Rocket did before they got to Shamouti Island.**

**Misty: So please read and review so we know how you fell about this chapter.**


	7. Misty’s true power

**Me: Like I said in the last chapter. You will see what Misty was doing while Ash was on his to the Orange Islands and a thank you to my beat reader for this chapter. And to all new readers after chapter 8 you will not be able to be in the story but you can be in another one if you want to and all of you that reviewed chapter 6 don't worry you will be in the next chapter.**

**Ash: What do you mean by that!**

**Me: Just wait and see Ash.**

**Ash: Fine! Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 7 Misty's true power**

Eight hours before Ash had arrived in the Orange Islands. Misty was getting ready to head there along with her most trusted men. But what she did not know was that a group of police officers was watching them all.

"Alright everyone this is where Team Rocket hideout is." Officer Jenny said to her men.

Officer Jenny knew well enough that her men were afraid to go in there. Who wouldn't be afraid of the place after Jenny showed them videos of Misty killing a lot of people? What they were about to attempt was suicide.

"Why are we doing this Jenny? It's fucking nuts!" He said to her trying to be quiet.

But Jenny just looked at him. She knew that he was right. They had to be careful when they went in there. They knew what had to be done. And that they were going in there to kill the red headed girl for what she had done.

Most of them didn't want to do it but they had no choice but to kill her.

"Alright then one three we shall go in there." Jenny said to her men.

Alright then on three we shall go in there." Jenny said to her men.

As she got her gun out she told her men to do the same. Most of them had rifles with them and ready to stop her.

"Is everyone ready then?" Jenny asked them and they all nodded in agreement with her.

But what none of them knew was that Misty had known that they were there. All she did was give a cold smile.

"So they think that they can kill me do they? Well," She said to her men.

"So agent M what do you want us to do about them then?" The grunt asked her.

"Shall we kill them for you?" Another one asked her.

But as the two looked at her both of them saw that she had no intention of letting them kill the people that were out there. And that was because of the smile that they could see on her and it scared them to death. Just then the police force came storming in the building most of the Rockets saw that the police were pointing guns at them but to Misty she didn't care at all.

"Alright Team Rocket you're under arrest!" She shouted at them pointing her gun at them.

As Jenny looked up at Misty coming right at her, she didn't't know what to expect. She couldn't even guess what Misty was going to do.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot you!" she said to her but all Misty did was laugh.

"You shoot me yeah right, I can rip you in half before you could even pull the trigger on me so go ahead and try it." Misty said to her.

Jenny slowly aimed the gun at Misty's head and got ready to fire it at her. But what Jenny did not know was that Misty was starting to power up her dangerous powers. The other police men saw what was going on and what she was doing.

"Well then if you're just going to look at me then I guess I'll kill you." Misty said to her.

Misty came right up to Jenny and put her hand on her chest. At first nothing happened and that made Jenny wonder what Misty was planning, but then she started to feel a burning pain inside her as if her organs were melting no more then that her whole body was melting away. As this was going on the rest of the people that where there saw how painful it was for her. Blood started to come out of her mouth then her eyes started to melt all the blood went on Misty but she didn't care. And just a few seconds after Misty had done this all that was left of Officer Jenny was a puddle of blood.

"You fucking bitch I'm going to kill you for this, alright men fire!" The man shouted at his men.

All that was heard was the firing of guns from the police men but they did not see that the Rocket grunts were all hiding for they knew what was coming. As the bullets were coming at Misty she just smiled at them all. As the bullets came towards her but to the shock of the police a blue shield came out in front of her protecting her from harm.

"You think that shooting me will work, well think again shit heads." Misty said to them.

After they stopped shooting her Misty let her shield down. After that they saw she had a crazy look on her face everyone began to fear what she was going to do to them now.

"Oh no men let's get out of here NOW!" He shouted at them.

As they started to run for the door so that they could get away from Misty. But as they got to the door Misty closed them so that no one could run for their lives. The rest of Team Rocket knew not to get in her way of her fun.

As Misty came up to the police they all started to shoot her with everything they had. But still nothing worked on her no matter how hard they tried.

Misty soon looked at them see what to do to them. After some time she looked at one of the men and gave a smile knowing what she wanted to do.

As Misty looked at him the man started to feel scared at what she was going to do to him he did not know. Slowly he started to feel a pain in his head but he didn't know why. All he heard was her voice in side telling him what to do and he couldn't fight it her voice was to strong for him.

"Hey what's wrong?" The man asked him. But as he looked at him he knew that something was wrong.

"Sorry you're friend is not home right now." Misty said through his body with a little laugh.

As he looked at Misty then his friend he knew that she was controlling him. But as he was looking at Misty he didn't see that the officer was pointing his gun at him.

"Sir Look out she's going to make him shoot you!" One of his men shouted at him.

But it was too late for him as he got shoot right in the head. After that she started to take control of all their minds. No matter how hard any of them tried they couldn't fight what Misty was doing to them. Soon they were all shooting each other and that was done there was just one left. Misty slowly went towards the man that was left standing along and with all his friends dead. As she got closer to him she got out her knife ready for the kill. Soon Misty was right up to him so close that she could kiss him but that's not what she wanted. Before he could do anything the Misty slit his throat he could fell the blood coming out of out from his throat he tried putting his over it but with no use. He looked at her with begging eyes at her for her to help him tears coming out. Misty bent down looking at him with an evil smile.

"Please help me please I don't want to die!" He begged her.

"Why do I want to do that when this is much more fun?" Misty said him and to prove it she licked the knife that had his blood on.

He saw what she had just done and with one last plea for his life he died. But Misty didn't care at all she just smiled at her work.

"Well now that that is done get everything ready NOW!" Misty shouted at him.

* * *

As Team Rocket started to get everything ready a young trainer was walking in the forest not knowing what he was about to get in to. His name was Nick Negron. And he was in the same forest that Team Rockets hideout was in.

What Nick didn't know was that he was getting closer to where Misty was.

*Well it looks like I'm almost out of this forest.* Nick thought to himself.

As Nick came to a clearing he saw a building. To him this was strange since there was no building in this forest. He decided to go up and see it closer to see who was there and who built it. As Nike came up to the building he saw that it was Team Rocket Nick knew that he had to do something to stop them. As he went to the window he saw bodies of the police men.

"Oh my god who could have done this?" He asked him self not knowing that the one who did it was behind him.

"Well what do we have here then?" Said a voice behind him.

As Nick looked behind him he saw that it was Misty. This sort of shocked him thinking what someone like her was doing in Team Rocket. As Nick was thinking he didn't realize that someone was coming up behind him. Soon Misty was right up to his face this made Nick a little scared and blush too. What happened next shocked Nick? Misty kissed Nick. After the kiss Nick was a little shocked at what just happened to him but he then felt tired for some reason. As this started to happen Misty watched him fall asleep and before he did fall asleep Misty said something to him.

"Well what do you think of that then?" Misty asked with a smile.

"What was that then agent M?" Said a voice behind her.

As Misty turned around she saw that it was J-J looking at the boy Misty had just knocked out.

"Well I call it the knock out kiss." Misty said with a smile.

"So what do you want us to do with him then?" J-J asked her.

"Well for now just lock him until I get back." Misty said to him.

With that Misty got all her men ready to start her mission. As she got into

The helicopter she watched as J-J took the boy to a cell. She began to think about what way to kill the boy that would be the most fun. As the helicopter took of Misty knew the first place to go the Orange Islands.

**Me: Well that it for this chapter and sorry if it's short. I know that most of you are thinking why I made Misty kiss this Nick. The only reason I did it was because she is not Misty more like dark Misty. One last thing a new character is in the story I hope that you like it so please read and review. Any way what do you two think of this chapter.**

**Ash/Misty: Why didn't we get to kiss each other!**

**Me: See you next time I hope.**


	8. hope and revenge

**Me: Well this is going to get big not only will the last characters show up. But Ash will get aura powers to fight his love but can he save her.**

**Misty: I just hope he can save me.**

**Ash: same here Mist, Thedarkpokemaster dose not own pokemon.**

"Talking" this goes for both humans and pokemon that can talk.

*thinking*

(Pokemon talking to their trainers)

**Chapter 8 hope and revenge**

Ash and the rest of his friends saw Team Rocket's helicopters heading towards them they could see that they were coming from the three smaller islands. Ash knew that Misty was on one of the helicopters. He also knew that with all of his friends he would save her. But what poor Ash didn't know was someone else also wanted to get Misty too.

What Ash didn't know was there were two people had also seen the helicopters coming too. One of them was a young boy he had a huge sword on him with dark hair. The other one was a young girl with light brown hair.

"Can you tell me something Jason? Why are we doing this?" A girl asked.

As she looked at Jason she realized that he had a confused expression on his face.

"Well my dear friend Naomi after what Team Rocket did to us back in Sinnoh it's what they deserve!" He said in such a cold way that shocked her.

"But you can't! They'll kill you!" Naomi shouted at him trying to make sure that he knew how dangerous it could be.

"I don't give a shit! With my buster sword I'll kill them all!" He said to her in a very cold way.

As the two made there way up the steps they knew what needed to be done once they got to the top. It didn't take the two of them long to get to the top as they. But as they got the top they saw a group of people watching the helicopters.

"Are you ready for this Jason?" Naomi asked him.

"You bet Naomi so let's go and see what we can do to help." Jason said to her.

But before the two of them could make a move one of the helicopters landed in front of where Ash was. As the doors opened a figure came out both Jason and Naomi couldn't see who it was but as soon as they did it was Misty.

"Well look boys, if it isn't Ash. I'm impressed that you all survived after what I did to you last time." Misty said as she looked at Ash with an evil smile.

As everyone looked at her they realized how dangerous it could be and were about to get their pokemon ready… Ash was the only one to realize that Misty wasn't looking at them but, at Lugia.

"So we meet again Lugia." Misty said to the pokemon as she levitated up to him.

As she got close to him Lugia could feel the evil that was inside her. He then looked at Ash seeing the pain on his face he knew that Ash could nether kill Misty and this was the problem.

"So I see Misty, friend of Ash." Lugia said to her hope to get just a smell spark of her memory back of the person she was.

"I don't know who this Ash is but no one calls me that." She said to Lugia with great anger and hatred.

"I know why you are here girl and I will tell you now that it will not work." Lugia said as he looked at Ash once again.

"Oh and you are going to stop me ha I'd like to see you try, because soon you and all the legendary pokemon will belong to master Giovanni." Misty said finishing with a cold laugh.

"I can't let you do this I will fight you!" Lugia said to her trying his best to remain calm but, deep down he was scared.

"So you want to fight do you? Alright, then this should be fun!" Misty said with that same cold, heartless smile.

As the two got ready to fight all Ash could do was look at what happened to her. Seeing her like this was killing him. He wanted to hold her and hug her and never let her go again.

*Why did this have to happen to her please Misty come back to me!* Ash thought to himself trying to think what to do.

Ash knew that this was his last chance to get through to Misty. Ash looked up at her, getting ready to shout at her. He knew what he had to say to her he just hoped that it worked. But before he did anything he gave Togepi to May so that she could get him safe from harm.

"May, I want you to look after Togepi for me alright?" Ash said to her with a desperate plea.

"Misty you have to stop this right now…" Ash said as he paused looking at her. "I know that somewhere inside you is the girl that is special to me!" As he said this all of his friends saw the tears in his eyes.

All Misty did was just looked at him with a smile. Then with out warning she shot one of a psychic blast at Ash. Unfortunately Ash had no time to get out of its way and it hit Ash throwing him against the rocks.

"NO ASH!" All of his friends shouted as they saw what she had just done.

(NO DADDY!) Togepi cried out.

But before any of them could go and help him a group of Team Rocket grunts surround them all.

"Jason we have to help them!" Naomi said to her friend pleadingly.

Looking at the kids that were in danger and the girl who was in the air Jason knew that Naomi was right, they had to help them. Jason then went straight at the Team Rocket grunts with his buster sword ready to kill them.

"Hey you leave them alone!" Jason shouted at them.

But before any of the grunts could see who it was Jason used his sword and sliced two Rockets in half. The rest just stepped away from him as they saw him put his sword away.

"Now get out of here right now!" He shouted at them once again.

After all the grunts that were left. Went back to their helicopter everyone went to the kid that had just saved them but one went over to see if Ash was alright.

"Hey, thanks kid, you saved our asses back there." Brock said with a smile.

All the others also said their thanks but May went over to Ash hoping that he was alright as both her and Togepi got to him Pikachu also ran over to his best friend to see is he was alright.

"No, Ash please no!" May said out of concern for her friend.

(Daddy please no I don't want to lose you like I lost mommy!) Togepi shouted to Ash worried that he would lose Ash.

As everyone on the ground looked up they saw that the fight with Misty and Lugia. No one knew what they should do to stop this all they cold do right now was watch.

"So are you ready for this then Lugia!" Misty said as a smirk came across her

Face.

"I will not let you win girl if I have to I will kill you!" Lugia said to her.

With a flash both Misty and Lugia started to fight and that moment he dived right at her. But Misty dodged Lugia's attacks and just laughed at the Pokémon's attempt as she got ready to show her attack. Misty then fired one of her psychic ball blasts at Lugia and unlike Misty, Lugia was unable to dodge. After being hit by Misty's blast Lugia decided to launch a Hyper Beam at her. This was completely a surprise to her as the Hyper Beam hit her and then sent Misty smashing into the cliff where Ash, May and the pokemon were. After she was hit agents the cliff Misty fell down to the ground and hard but also rocks fell down on to her. Seeing this Ash ran over to help Misty but everyone was telling him not to go to her.

"Misty! Are you alright please you have to stop this now please, Mist!" Ash pleaded to her as he removed the rocks that were on her.

As Ash got the rocks of her he saw that she a few cuts on her. He also saw that she was bleeding too but Misty just shoved him out of the way and went back to fighting Lugia.

"That was a cheep shot Lugia!" Misty shouted at Lugia as she went back to attack him.

No matter what Ash tried to do Misty would just not listen to him. All Ash could do was look at her fighting Lugia a fight that could kill her.

*What am I going to do? How can I save her when she doesn't want to be saved.* Ash thought sadly to himself.

As Ash was thinking he didn't see that both Mew and something else was in front of him. But after some time he saw Mew also he saw Lucario but he slowly noticed that no one else could see them only him.

"What Lucario is that you?" Ash asked.

Ash looked at Lucario and he then saw Mew. The thing Ash was trying to understand was why was Mew and even Lucario he thought that he died.

"We have come here to help you Ash." Lucario said to Ash.

Ash just looked at Lucario all confused. "Help me how are you going to do that?"

The two pokemon looked at him it then hit what they were on about.

"You mean your going to teach me how to use aura!" Ash said still in shock as he looked at Lucario.

All Lucario did was nodded at Ash. "Yes Ash it is the last thing you can do to save her." Lucario said.

"What about my friends?" Ash asked as he looked at his friends.

Both Lucario and Mew looked at Ash's friends. They both knew that Ash was just not going to leave them but he had to.

"I am sorry Ash but we can't they will just be in danger while you train to use your aura." Lucario said to Ash.

Ash knew part of Lucario told him was right he needed to learn how to use his aura. So that he could help Misty but he didn't want to leave the rest of his friends. If he did Misty could kill them and he didn't want to take that chance at all. Ash thought what he should do but as he saw Misty defeat Lugia he knew that none of the legendary pokemon would be able to beat her.

"Alright then let's do this if it saves her!" Ash said to Lucario.

Before Ash could say anything he was teleported alone with Pikachu and Togepi by Mew to a place he could train to use his aura powers. As Ash left with his two pokemon no one saw that he was gone not even May who was distracted by the battle with Misty and Lugia. But after Ash was gone she saw that he was not there anymore and tried to call out to him thinking that he ran to get Misty.

"Where are you Ash?" May asked as she shouted at to him.

But no matter how hard she shouted for Ash he would not answer her back. But what no one saw was now that Misty was done with Lugia she was now going to get Ash's friends. But before Misty could do anything to them Jason came charging at them with his buster sword.

"Take this you evil fucking bitch!" Jason shouted at her.

All Misty did was look at him with a smile. As Jason got to her he slashed his sword at her but Misty didn't try to get out of the way. All she did was when his sword came at her she took it away from him faster then he saw her do it and as he looked at her he saw his sword was with her now.

"So you think that using some sword will defeat me? Well, think again." Misty said with that evil smile.

With Jason's sword out of the way Misty started to knock out all of the people there. She was sad that she could not kill any of them but she would need to know why they were here in the first place. After she had knocked almost everyone out she looked at her last victim Jason him self.

"You stay the hell away from me!" He shouted at her.

But all she did was laugh at him seeing that with out his sword he was nothing more then a scared and this made her laugh more.

"What's wrong you were so tough earlier but not any more?" Misty said mocking him and Jason knew it.

After have a bit of fun with him she decided to end this now. So she teleported behind him and smashed her fist into his head. With that done she looked at his sword and the five dead Rockets that he had killed. She just looked at the bodies not know what to do with the ones that were dead. Just the J-J came up to her.

"So why didn't you just kill them agent M?" J-J asked her.

"That's because I want to know who they are." She simply told him with a wicked smile.

"So are you going to torture then?" He asked her with a wicked smile on his face that was all mot as deadly as hers.

"You bet I am." Was all she said before ordering the rest of Team Rocket to take them away?

Still hiding Jessie, James and Meowth had seen the whole thing that went down. But they were too scared to move they knew that if they did this she may kill them even if they are on the same side now.

But in a far off place Ash had just got to where he would start his training, to Ash it was a very strange place from what Lucario told him on their way here time passes differently. While an hour would pass out side this place a mouth would pass here. And so Ash started his training so he could fight Misty.

**Me: that is one more chapter done and Ash is going to learn to use Aura. And as most of you may know now they will be a big fight later on with Ash and Misty. So please read and review.**


	9. Ash’s powers unlocked

**A/N well chapter 9 is here I hope that you like it for this is a good chapter. I do not own pokemon. One last thing sorry that it's been so long I've been updating some of my other stories.**

**Chapter 9 Ash's powers unlocked**

For Ash the last six months went by very fast and in that time Ash had learned a lot about his aura and how to use it. Ash knew that he was ready to face Misty to not only to fight her but to save her at least he hoped that he could save her. But all Ash could do right now was do his meditating getting ready for the fight that he knew was coming. As he was done meditating Lucario came up to him but Lucario knew that Ash could see him even with his eyes closed.

"Hi Lucario it's time to go isn't it?" Ash asked calmly knowing and hoping that he was ready.

"Yes it is time Ash I hope that you are ready for this?" Lucario asked Ash.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be I hope!" Ash said grimly.

As Ash got up from meditating ready to leave as he waited for Mew to take him home. It didn't take to long for Mew to come either Ash looked at Mew knowing it was time. With a bright flash Ash along with Pikachu and Togepi was teleported back to where Lugia was not that long ago.

"It looks like the entire group is gone!" Ash said with a heavy sigh.

(Where's mommy gone to now daddy.) Togepi asked hoping Ash would know.

"I don't know Togepi but I'll find her!" Ash promised as he felt tears going down his face.

As he looked out to the three smell islands he knew that Misty went to them. But Ash didn't know was Team Rocket was watching him they had seen everything that Misty did too.

"Hey do you think that we should help the twerp Jessie?" James asked mot knowing what to do.

But both she and Meowth didn't know if they should help him or not. For them it was a hard chose to make if they should help or not. But they knew that they hade to help him to make things right again. The trio started to come up to Ash ready to help him out with Misty. As they started to come over to him but Ash knew that they were there. So he slowly turned back to look at the three. When Ash looked at the all Team Rocket could see was an angry look towards them and they knew why he was angry.

*Team Rocket what do they want now! It's not enough that they took Misty away from me now they want both Pikachu and Togepi too!* Ash thought angrily at them remembering the day he first saw Misty's powers and why she used them.

* * *

_Flash back 2 years._

_Later at Prof. Oak's laboratory, Ash and the others were sitting down enjoying tea that Gary made. Gary and Professor Oak were pleased that Misty came back. She told them all about what she had been doing since Ash left for the Hoenn League. Ash didn't believe some of her story, some parts of it didn't add up when she got to her travels to Mount Moon, Celadon City, Lavender Town, and Vermillion City; especially some bits from her hometown of Cerulean City._

_All of a sudden, explosions were heard outside in the Lab area. Everyone looked outside and saw smoke coming from various parts of the laboratory area and ran outside._

"_What's going on here?" Ash yelled as he saw pokemon running everywhere. His pokemon came running or flying up to him. "You guys ok."_

_They all responded in their noises just as they heard a group of laughs. He looked up and saw a Meowth shaped balloon. We all knew what that meant._

"_Prepare for trouble, we've got the place in a panic."_

"_And make it double, we're not here to picnic."_

"_Do protect the world from devastation…"_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation…"_

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love…"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"_

_(Don't for get me…)_

"_Hey get your own line! Ha, ha, Meowth that's right!"_

"_It's Team Rocket!" Everyone shouted._

_(Please not you three again!) Pikachu yelled._

"_Don't you guys ever quit?" May shouted throwing her index finger at them._

"_You guys know we'll always beat you!" Brock shouted too._

"_Not today you won't." Jesse taunted before turning to Meowth "Hit it Meowth!"_

"_Aye, aye Jessie!" Meowth replied sinisterly before pressing a button and out from the bottom net came a net and it covered Ash's pokemon and Ash!_

"_Ash!" Everyone shouted as Team Rocket lifted him off the ground with his pokemon._

"_Put him down you creeps!" Misty cried out while putting Togepi down._

"_Hey, isn't that the twerp's girlfriend?" James asked looking at Misty._

"_Well what do you know, it is." Jesse replied smirking._

"_HA! Too bad she isn't going to get them back!" Meowth snickered and taunted._

_(You got that right.) Wobbuffet shouted as he once again popped out of his pokeball._

"_Get back in your pokeball!" Jesse yelled as she returned her annoying blue pokemon back into its pokeball. Just then, they heard Pikachu trying to shock the net but instead he was shocking Ash and the rest of his pokemon._

"_AHH!!! PIKACHU STOP IT!!!" Ash shouted while being electrocuted by his faithful pokemon._

_Team Rocket only laughed sinisterly. "Try all you want Pikachu…" Jesse taunted._

"_Your shocks will only fire back at your friends." James taunted with Jesse._

"_So try all you want, your shocks won't get trough this net." Meowth finished the taunt with a laugh._

"_Torchic, I choose you!" May shouted as she threw her fire pokemon pokeball._

"_Go Onix!" Brock shouted as he called out his rock pokemon._

"_Scyther, go!" Tracey yelled as he called out his skilled pokemon._

"_Umbreon, I choose you!" Gary yelled as he called out his faithful pokemon._

_All their pokemon shouted as they came out of their pokeballs._

"_So you want to play rough huh? Seviper, Go!" Jessie shouted as she called out her new snake pokemon._

"_Weezing, Go!" James yelled as he called his gas pokemon._

_All at once, the pokemon clashed and for once, Team Rocket had the advantage. One by one, everyone's pokemon fell at the hands of those two pokemon. Ash could only watch from his net and struggle to get out along with the rest of his pokemon. Misty then felt something in her head coming, she panicked and began to hold her head with both of her hands and fell to her knees._

"_No, not again please no!" Misty cried as she felt as though she was in pain._

_Everyone looked at Misty wondering what was wrong with her. "Misty what's wrong?" Brock asked as he went to go check her out._

"_Don't come near me!" Misty nearly shouted as she continued to hold her head._

"_Hey, what's wrong with her?" James asked looking at Misty._

"_Who cares, we got what we came her for…" Jessie said angrily._

"_So let's scram!" Meowth shouted._

"_No, no! Stop it!" Misty shouted before letting out a blood-curdling scream._

_Everyone looked at her just in time to see a blue aura cover Misty's body. Her arms fell to her sides and when she lifted her head, her eyes…they were glowing the same crimson blue as the aura around her and they were blank! At the same time, Team Rocket's balloon also started glow the same crimson blue and it stopped in its tracks._

"_AHH! What's going on?" Jessie cried as she tried to move._

"_I'm frozen, I can't move!" James cried._

_Misty then began to float into the air still glowing eyes a crimson blue. Everyone stared in shock as they saw Misty floating and glowing at the same time with Team Rocket's balloon. Then, with one movement of her hand, the rope connecting to the net containing Ash and all his pokemon ripped and Ash and his pokemon fell to the ground and landed safely. Ash emerged from the net still looking at Misty. All his pokemon all looked too. Just then, Togepi came out of hiding and widened its eyes._

_(Oh no, Mommy's at it again!) Togepi cried._

_Ash looked at Togepi in surprise. "You mean this has happened before?!"_

_(Yes daddy, she has been doing this for a while now.) Togepi replied nearly in a cry._

_Just then, Misty took her right hand, pointed it towards Team Rocket's balloon, and closed the palm into a perfect fist. After she clenched her fist, the balloon exploded sending Team Rocket into the air._

"_We're blasting off again!!!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew away._

_Misty then looked towards the others before the glow around her disappeared, her eyes closed, and she fell to the ground. Ash ran to her and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He stroked a piece of her hair away from her face revealing her facial features. He then noticed something on her forehead and noticed it looked like the symbol of an Unown._

"_What's happened to you Misty?" Ash muttered as he looked at her._

_End flashback._

* * *

All Ash could do was look at them for what they did to her that day and for that he could never forgive them. Team Rocket saw how made he was with them and they couldn't blame him after all the things that they did to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted at them.

"Look twerp I mean Ash we want to help you save the red head." Jessie said in a soft tone that surprised both Meowth and James.

"Look her name is Misty not red head." Ash said to them still not trusting them.

"Look we want to help save you girlfriend kid!" Meowth said almost losing his temper with him.

"Fine then but first I need to save my friends that they have taken." Ash said to them.

Ash then looked out at the ocean and closed his eyes looking at the aura manly Misty's. He remembered what Lucario had told him about sensing different auras around people as everyone aura is different. He could see her aura it was smell but he could see it none the less.

"Well if you want to help then come on!" He shouted at the three.

As the three came up to him they wondered how Ash was going to get them there. Ash looked at Meowth ready to ask him something that he needed to know.

"Alright Meowth where dose that direction take us?" Ash asked Meowth as he pointed to where Misty's aura was heading.

Meowth looked in the direction that Ash was pointing at and he knew where the rest on their members were going to. Meowth already knew the place that Ash was pointing to it was one of their bases was.

"Yeah I do kid! I f we go that we shall reach one of our bases." Meowth said to him.

"Good then hold on you three." Ash said to them he then looked at Pikachu and Togepi.

"Are you two ready for this?" Ash asked them.

(Yeah let's go save mommy right uncle Pikachu?) Togepi asked looking at Pikachu witch he just gave a smile back to the baby pokemon.

As both pokemon got a hold of Ash Team Rocket just looked at him. But Ash looked at then waiting for them to hold on to him.

"Hey how are you going to get us there anyway?" James asked him wondering how to get to their base.

"Well that's easy I'm going to teleport us there." Ash told them.

After telling the three that Team Rocket grabbed hold of Ash's jacket just as he teleported to the base. Once they got there Ash started to look for a way in so that he could start rescuing everyone. It took some time before he found it. What he saw was a big steal door that was bigger then him he knew that this had to be the way in.

"Hey I found the door!" Ash shouted to or called over to Team Rocket.

Ash tried to open but it was no use it was to hard for him. Ash then looked at Team Rocket and gave them a shock his head to help him and they did so. After a long and hard time all three along with their pokemon got the door open as both Jessie and James went in Ash gave Togepi to Meowth.

"Hey kid why are you giving me the Togepi?" Meowth asked as he holding the Baby pokemon.

"Look Meowth I don't want to lose Togepi so please look after Togepi for me!" That was all he said before heading into the base.

All Meowth could do was watch as he disappeared into the darkness. Meowth hoped that he could save them.

When the three of them got in they took Ash into a changing room so that no one would be able to tell who he was. Ash was not happy with idea of wearing Team Rocket clothes as Ash got the uniform on he went out ready to find his friends.

"Alright time to save my friends!" Ash said boldly.

As Ash was looking for his friends so that they would be alright. What he didn't know was that they were fare from alright everyone was either crying or to scared to do anything to get out.

"What are we going to do Jason?" Naomi asked as she hugged her friend.

"Don't worry Naomi I'll protect you." He said to her.

"Look we need to get out of here before Misty comes back." Angelina said with determination

"How do we do that then?" Alena asked as she was cuddly up to Mike.

As most were trying to think what to do some just decided to sit there. Some of them were Nick, Rose and Lucy they didn't know what they should do. But none of them gave up hope that they would be saved.

"So do you think that Ash will come?" Don asked while Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"He will the one thing I know about Ash is that he want leave his friends in danger!" Brock said.

Listing to what Brock said made her fell a lot better knowing that Ash was coming. What she didn't know was Ash was closer then all of them thought he was.

"So are you sure that my friends are in here?" Ash asked looking at the door that leads to the cells.

"Yea it is just go down the there and you should find them." James said.

Ash didn't need to know anything else and went down to save them. As he made his way down he hoped that they were safe. As he finally got there he saw them all not one of them was hurt to his relief.

"Are you guys alright no one hurt you?" Ash asked them.

"We're fine Ash we are all fine!" May told him with a smile.

Ash was happy that they are all fine he went to get the cell doors open but it was no use. Ash tried to find the keys to open them but couldn't find them either so he had to use Pikachu.

**A/N well this is the end of another chapter I hope that you liked it so until next time read and review.**


	10. the fight for love part 1

**A/N well this is it the moment that I know that you all have been waiting for the fight between Ash and Misty. This will be three parts, yes three! So I hope that you are ready for this because it will be big.**

**Chapter 10 the fight for love part 1**

As Ash looked at the bars he knew that Pikachu's Iron tail would break it down and he knew that he had to do it fast. But what Ash didn't know was that a camera was watching his every move. The person watching him let a smile cross his face as he thought of the best way to stop him forever.

"He thinks that he can save them does he now?!" He said with a smirk on his face.

The man picked up his walkie-talkie, turning it on so that he could talk with the person that had the other. The other person turned on their walkie-talkie. The man told the person what was happening and the person was not very happy!

"So, he thinks that he can actually save them!" Misty exclaimed with an evil smile painted across her face.

"Yes he does but we can't let him now can we?" He asked her from the other end.

A cruel smile then came back on her face. She knew that she had enough of this kid and she was going to get rid of him once and for all. Misty then got up and headed out of her room this time she would kill him as painfully as she could.

*This time you will die you little bastard you can count on that.* Misty thought knowing that she had all she could take from him.

As Ash ordered Pikachu to use Iron tail on the bars and with that Pikachu destroyed the cell bars. Ash ran straight in to see if everyone was alright and to his relief no one was hurt.

"Alright everyone we need to get out now!" He shouted at them he knew that they had to go …and fast.

But Ash knew they would not go with out their pokemon back from Team Rocket so he told them that Jessie and James were taking care of that. And Ash was right they were rescuing their pokemon at that very moment and as they went into the very room that was holding them they both saw them. They were all out of their pokeball and in cages and it looked like they had been tested on, just to see how powerful they are.

"We need to get them out of here Jessie!" James said shocked at what he saw was happening to the pokemon.

"I know that James but we need a plan." Jessie said pausing as she looked on the floor the walls and the pokemon one last time.

James was trying to see what Jessie was looking for, he tried to have a look himself but couldn't find anything at all. Not Jessie she knew that it couldn't be that easy to get the all not even close. After having a good look Jessie got out her makeup of course James saw what she was getting out and he didn't know why she was putting makeup on at a time like this.

"Hey Jessie don't you think you can put your makeup on after we rescue the pokemon." He said to her.

"Look James I'm not putting on any makeup after all I'm already beautiful right now." Jessie said with a smile but James just slapped his head.

"Anyway it's not for me look there are security lasers all over this room." Jessie told him as she showed him them using her talcum powder on them so that James could see them.

Now able to see where the lasers were and so the two carefully made their way to the other side of the room. It was hard getting there but thanks to all their training all those years ago and they knew what to do next. While James went to turn off the security lasers so they could get out easier. When they got the pokemon out all of them ran out to meet everyone else and it was a good thing that there were no Team Rocket members in their way as they meet up with Ash.

Once the pokemon were outside when everyone saw their pokemon it made them all very happy. Everyone that is except for Ash he knew that Misty was in there somewhere and it wouldn't be long before she came after them all.

"Alright everyone we need to go right now!" He said in a firm tone.

Soon everyone was heading off to where they did not know but they had to get away from here and fast. But what none of them knew was that they were being watched by Misty and slowly followed. As they got closer to the town and the pokemon center but there was a very big problem. The whole town was underneath a volcano Ash knew that this was dangerous and As Ash got closer to the pokemon center he looked to see if Misty was there. After he looked Ash then went in with the rest of his friends but when they went in they all saw two people they did not except to see. It was none other the Kenny and Paul this was a shock to Dawn she just didn't know what they wanted.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Dawn asked the two.

But before the two could even tell her the whole pokemon center started to shake violently none of them knew what was going on. But Ash did he knew who was doing this only one person could do this and that was Misty.

"What's going on?" Jason and Naomi shouted together.

None of them knew the danger that was outside but Ash knew, his heart told him who it was. Ash then went to the window just to hope that he was wrong and that it wasn't her but that was not true at all. Outside Misty was using every thing she had to bring down the pokemon center and it was working at that point Ash knew what he had to do and started to go to the doors.

"Hey what do you think your doing Ash?" Mark Shouted at him.

"I'm going to end this Mark once and for all." Ash said to him and then he was gone.

When he was outside he saw the one person he wanted to save but failed to do what he had promised her. When Misty saw him she showed him that evil smile that Ash hated so much he missed that kind smile of her the one that he fell in love with.

"So you've finally come out to fight then even though you can't win." Misty said mocking him.

Ash tried not listing to her he hated what she has become he looked deep into her eyes hoping that he could see her old self. But nothing was in there only hate he knew now was the time to fight her and maybe to kill her.

"Alright then Misty if you want a fight you got one but not here!" Ash said angrily at her.

Misty just looked at him wondering what he was telling her at first but she just smiled at him. She knew why he was doing this just to save his friends from her to stop her from killing them but that would not stop her. Nothing would stop her from her little fun but before she dose anything to them she would have fun with this kid first.

"Alright then but I chose where we fight got it!" Misty shouted at him.

Ash just nodded in agreement with her waiting for her to tell him where they would be fighting. Misty then pointed to where they would be fighting and Ash was shocked he was hoping that they wouldn't fight there. What Misty was pointing to was the volcano and she could see how scared he was and this pleased her.

"Alright then what are we waiting for then let's go!" He said to her.

Ash went over to Misty and before anyone in the pokemon center could blink the two of them were gone. No one in the pokemon center knew what happened to them well almost only Brock and May knew what had happened.

"Did you see that Brock they both teleported but where have they gone?" May asked him.

But Brock was looking out the window and he saw that it started to rain down hard even he did not know how or what to tell her. He didn't even know what to tell the rest of the people here too.

*Be careful Ash do what you have to and save Misty.* Brock thought.

When the two arrived and what Ash saw was that the volcano had a very large crater of lava with rocks on the lava too and they were all over the place. Misty however was still not scared she looked down at the lava and then kicked a rock into it.

"So what do you think kid this is where one of us will die?" Misty said to him as she looked at him with pure evil.

"Are we just going to talk all-day or are we going to fight!" Ash shouted at her even though he didn't want to.

Misty vs. Ash fight themes from both Neo Vs Agent Smith & Anakin Vs Obi wan fights (A/N Try to picture to two fights together only with Ash and Misty.)

As the rain still continued to fail both Ash and Misty went charging right at each other as both their arms turned into blades. As the four blades hit each other at first both of them managed to avoid the blades from a deadly blows on their bodies. Misty then used her left arm bald to slash Ash across his chest but Ash was lucky enough to get out the way but he still had a cut across his chest.

*That was close if I had not seen that I'll be dead right now!* Ash thought as he started to get scared.

*He was lucky that he dodged that!* Misty was thinking angrily at him.

Once again the two went charging at each other but as Misty came close to Ash he changed his right arm back to normal. Misty never saw his fist coming right at her face until it was to late as Misty hit the rocky ground.

When she looked up Ash could see blood coming out of her mouth as she looked up towards him. Misty got up faster then Ash could see she did the same to him as he did to her. Unlike Misty Ash was hurt a lot more when Misty punched him.

Soon the fight turned bloodier then it was as Misty stabbed her blade right into Ash's arm. When she stabbed him it went right into the bone Ash could fell every bit of pain and Misty enjoyed it. Ash however didn't he then went charging at her and kicked her to the ground when Ash did this to her it hurt him more then Misty knew. He didn't want to hurt her like this all he wanted was Misty to be back to the way she used to be.

"Please stop this Misty I don't want to hurt you anymore!" Ash said crying at her.

Misty just laughed at him seeing him trying to call out to a girl that was no longer here anymore. Ash knew that there had to be a way he also knew that he had to end this fight fast before Misty becomes desperate to win this fight.

Back down in the pokemon center both Brock and May could see that the volcano was getting more violent. The two of them knew what Misty might do if Ash was winning she could do anything that would help her.

"Brock we need to get everyone that in town out of here before Misty does something." May said to Brock.

Brock knew that May was right he knew that everyone in town was in grate danger Brock knew what to do now. With both of them knowing what they had to do it was a good thing for them that Jenny was here so they could warn her what they knew was happening.

"Hey Jenny we need to tell you something important!" May shouted at her.

"What's wrong? Are you two hurt or something?" Jenny asked her.

"We need to warn you about that volcano!" May said to her Jenny could see that she was scared about something.

May then started to tell her everything that she knew from Misty to being captured by Team Rocket and Ash trying to save to fighting her right now. Jenny saw that May was not joking she did at first but she saw it in her eyes that May was telling the truth.

"Alright then let's get everyone in town out of here fast." With that Jenny went off to tell the news to everyone.

But as May had told Jenny about what Misty would do to the volcano she was already close to doing it. Ash knew this too the town below was still in to much danger but what Ash or the people down below knew was that it was already far too late. Misty was pissed off by all the punches that Ash had laid on her but all she did was smile at him and he saw it. Before Ash could run over and stop her Misty jumped on the highest point of the volcano.

"So you think that you can beat me do you?" She shouted at him Ash knew something bad was coming.

"You think just because you have aura power you're better?! Well think again shit face!" Misty shouted louder then the last.

Misty then put out her hand she looked at Ash and smiled at him but didn't know what she was planning to do. It didn't take long before Misty had a dark ball of psychic energy but Ash thought that Misty was going to use it on him. But he then saw what saw was about to do he saw Misty aiming dark ball of psychic energy and knew that she was going to kill everyone down there.

"No don't do it Misty please are friends are down there Togepi is down there!" He shouted with so much tears in his eyes.

When Ash said Togepi's name something in side of Misty deep down snapped like she had just woken up from a long nightmare. When the good side of Misty woke she was stuck in side her mind unable to get out. The good Misty had a look around she then saw what was going outside and she saw one more thing that made her heart jump .Ash.

"I need to get out I have to help Ash." Misty said as she tried her best to get out of her own head.

As Misty tried to fight her way out of her own head she saw what the evil Misty was about to do.

Back outside Ash's last hope was gone as he saw Misty destroy the wall of the volcano and realizing the lava flowing from the rift. All he could do was watch as the lava raced down the volcano and right to the town. He knew right then and there that it would kill everyone.

**Me: Well that is how that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like the fight too there will be more next time.**

**Misty: At least I'm starting to brake free.**

**Ash: Yeah I knew you could do it Misty.**


	11. The fight for love part 2

A/N well after all this time chapter 11 and it's going to be a big one and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon if I did I would never have changed the voice actors.

"Talking"

*Thinking*

(Pokemon talking)

**"Dark Misty" Only inside Misty's head**. "Good Misty"

* * *

Chapter 11 fight for love part 2

As the lava poured out of the volcano while heading towards the town where all his friends were, all he could do was watch. No matter how hard he tried Ash couldn't do anything but look on at the helpless town while Misty just continued to smile as the lava hit the town hearing the cries of the people there. Ash knew then that this was not Misty anymore.

She was gone. This person was nothing more then a cold hearted bitch and as much as he still loved her he had to stop her.

"Now that was loads of fun!" Misty yelled at him at him.

"You're going to pay for this you evil bitch!" He shouted at her.

Right now all Ash cared about was killing her to end all the pain and all the death that she has caused to everyone. Not only that this monster had killed everyone he knew at the pokemon center all his friends are dead because of her and Ash would avenge them all with every last breathe that he had.

"Well I think that its time for this to end now!" She said with a smirk on her face.

That was the last straw he thought and before Misty could do anything to Ash, he punched her right in the ribs. Misty felt that he had broken one or two of them as she spat up blood but all that did was make her punch him right in the face. When he got punched Ash stumbled back a few steps and all most fell into the lava and Misty just laughed at this.

"I was so close then in getting rid of you for good." Misty told him.

Once she was done Misty turned her back on him Ash knew that he should take his chance to kill her but she knew what he was going to do. The moment Ash got to her Misty turned around and grabbed hold of his right arm. As she looked at Ash she gave him a evil smile as she throw him across the other side of the volcano only to smash into some loose rocks that then fell on top of Ash.

"This is getting so boring now I thought that this was going to be a fight!" She said complaining that this was not what she thought it would be.

As Misty got to Ash and before he could get up she used her psychic powers to hold him where he was. She then took hold of his left hand but he was ready for what she was going to do next to him. Misty then got hold of one of his fingers and slowly started to bend it back until she heard it snap. This caused Ash to scream out in pain but this was only music to her ears she then decide to break his whole right hand but she made sure to make painful for him first. Using her psychic powers again she started holding him against the rocks at this point Ash didn't care any more all he wanted was to die.

*Why bother going on I couldn't save her I couldn't even save my friends!* Was all Ash thought about. *All of them dead Pikachu, Brock Togepi, May and Dawn everyone!* Ash thought once again

When Ash said this in his head all Misty did gave a big smile knowing that Ash doesn't know she can read minds. But the thing that both of them didn't know was that the good part of Misty also heard what Ash had said.

"No Ash please you can't give up please save me!" She cried as she went down to her knees.

In truth Misty hated that she was trapped in side of her own mind knowing that all her friends were dead as was Togepi. She hated her dark half and wished that she could fight her and beat the shit out of her for all the evil that she has done.

"No I wont give up like that I have to save Ash I have to!" She shouted as she started to use her own psychic to bash everything in side of her mind.

As the good side of Misty tried to get her dark half's attention even if it gives Ash time to get away from her. Misty kept this up until she got a chill behind her at this moment she was afraid to look behind her. But when she did she saw her self but she looked a whole lot different then she did.

For one both her eyes were blood red full of murder intent and the joy of killing people with out a care in the world about them. The other about her was that unlike her own hair it was black but it was not in a side pony-tail that Misty always had it in but the big thing was the cloths that she had on. They were Team Rocket cloths only they were covered in blood and the good Misty knew that it was all the blood of everyone she had killed.

**"What do you want?" **She asked her week self both Misty's only looked at each other not saying a thing.

* * *

None of them knew that as this was all going on back at the group of 50 people just watched as the lava covered the town. Everyone just looked as some people were still down there some of them were alive but there were some who were dieing. Some of the people on the cliff tried not to cry while others just looked at the volcano where they knew Ash was.

"I sure hope that Ash is okay up there!" Dawn said worrying for her friend.

"Look Dawn Ash will be fine I know he will." Brock told her.

Most just looked down were thankful that they got out in time Jason and Naomi just looked on too. As most of the group was wondering how this all happened but both Pikachu and Togepi wished they could help Ash and Misty.

(Why dose this have to happen uncle Pikachu, I just want my mommy back!) Togepi said as she started to cry.

(Don't worry As- I mean daddy will save her I know he will.) Pikachu said but a part of him knew that he was wrong. He knew that Ash didn't want him to go woth him when fighting Misty.

Just then officer Jenny came up to everyone that was up here she had already seen the other groups of people that mad it out of town. It was a good thing that the girl with the brown hair told her to get everyone out of town and for the most part it worked. But people still died from the lava and the screaming that she heard from them would never stop no matter how hard she would try to block it out.

_Flashback back at the poke center _

_"Hey Jenny we need to tell you something important!" May shouted at her._

"_What's wrong? Are you two hurt or something?" Jenny asked her. _

_"We need to warn you about that volcano!" May said to her Jenny could see that she was scared about something._

_May then started to tell her everything that she knew from Misty to being captured by Team Rocket and Ash trying to save to fighting her right now. Jenny saw that May was not joking she did at first but she saw it in her eyes that May was telling the truth. _

_"Alright then let's get everyone in town out of here fast." With that Jenny went off to tell the news to everyone._

_With Jenny gone May knew she had to tell everyone that they had to get out of this town and fast. As she went over to her friends about them leaving so soon when they had just got here._

_"Everyone listing we need to get out of town fast!" May shouted at them._

_"Why do we have to go isn't Ash fighting Misty right now?" Angelina asked her._

_Everyone else also wanted to know why they had to go they were alright here but they could tell that May was scared. The thing was what is she so scared of that they should just leave when all of then knew what Ash was trying to do right now. But when that thought entered their minds they all knew why May wanted them to leave town. _

_"So you're saying that the crazy bitch might blow the volcano just to kill all of us!" Mike shouted at her._

_"Then what the hell are we still doing here then!" Alena shouted as she went to Mike._

_But before any of them could discuss it any more everyone in the pokemon center looked at the volcano. When the saw the lava coming at them they all knew that they had very little time to get away. So everyone started run out side but none of them knew what they should do next but most of them knew what needed to be done._

_"Alright then go Alakazam go Charizard!" Naomi shouted releasing her pokemon._

_Once her pokemon were out they both looked at her ready for her to tell them what to do._

_"Alright you two I need you to get everyone apart from out of town!" She told them they both nodded and went to work._

_"My turn then go Charizard go Salamence help us out too!" Jason shouted to his pokemon._

_"Come on we need to get everyone out then!" Nick shouted at them._

_With that every trainer started to get all the towns people and they knew that they had to get all of the children out first. As they all got the kids from the town out safely while the pokemon did the same with the old people that lived there too. But even with everyone helping along with the pokemon and the police from the town helping out too the lava was coming at them to fast._

_"Oh god it's coming to fast everyone get out now!" Shouted one police man running off in fear._

_Unfortunately it was too late for most of the towns people were caught up in the lava screaming and dieing. Everyone else who was there were teleported out thanks to Naomi's Alakazam as they all soon found them self's on a cliff side with other people. That were from the town and they were scared and what had just happened to their lost homes and all the people that were died. Brock how ever was watching Dawn and he knew what she was looking at so he decided to go over to her._

_End flashback_

As the rest of Ash friends came over to where Dawn was and they all knew what was wrong. They all knew that something bad was going on some how they could all fell it and that some how they had to help him.

"Brock we need to help Ash! I can feel that he needs help!" Dawn said to him as she shivered in fear.

Brock knew that she was right they had to help Ash and Misty out but no matter what he or any of them did. Because Brock knew that neither he nor anyone else would be able to stop Misty and they would just be in Ash's way but they are both his friends and Brock would help them.

"Alright then Dawn. Let's go and save our friends." Brock said to her.

"Everyone listening we need to go to that volcano!" Brock shouted as he pointed to the volcano.

"What are you saying going up to where Ash is fighting his psycho girlfriend?" Don shouted in hatred for all she has done.

"Look I know that this is not the best thing but Brock right Alakazam teleport us to the volcano." Naomi said to her pokemon.

With that all of them had teleported right where Ash and Misty were fighting and they could see everything. What they saw how every shocked them to the core of their bones how Misty was slowly killing him breaking his bones one by one both Dawn and May couldn't even look at what was happening to him. Just then they all saw that Misty had stopped and as they looked they saw her eyes were closed and but they knew to stay here.

* * *

Back in side Misty's head the two Misty's just looked at each other for a long time. Until her dark half gave a smile at her and started to walk over to her all the time good Misty kept up her guard.

**"Well I asked you a question what do you want!" **Dark Misty said to her good side trying not to get angry.

The good part of Misty just growled at her. "What do I want?! I want my body back you bitch!" Misty shouted out in rage at this thing.

**"Well let me think about it." **To the evil Misty she just thought it was funny.

Misty was now getting really pissed off. "You stuck up bitch give me my body back now!" Misty shouted at her again.

This was very bad when good Misty called her this. **"How dare you call me that! I should pound your face in!" **She shouted losing her temper.

But dark Misty then started laughing for no reason and this scared her good side. What good Misty was trying to understand was why she was laughing at and so she started to back away from her dark half. Only to be stopped suddenly and she knew it was her other self that was doing this to her but why was she just holding her.

Slowly the dark version of Misty was right up to her god side and smirked. **"You think that he'll ever love you? Give me a break. He hates you or should I say us he could never love someone like us, Why would he?"** Her dark half asked she then started to show good Misty all the things that she had done to Ash.

**"Just look at him. Why would he love you? He could have any one he wanted. Like that May or Dawn. Unlike you they have beauty while you are ugly bitch. Just face it no one could ever love you now not ever and not after all the things you have done to him and killing his friends!"** She said laughing at her with her eyes closed.

"No I know that he loves me I know it and I love him, so why don't you just shut the hell up!" Misty shouted at her as she started losing her temper.

As this was going on dark Misty just smiled at what he weak half was doing but it did not even matter she had a advantaged. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you." **She told her.

"Why in the hell would I listing to you?" Misty Asked trying not to shout.

"**Well lets just say I have the one you love trapped, and if I see one move from you I'll kill him!" **She said almost thinking of the joy it would bring her just killing him.

All good Misty could do was look at her dark half knowing that she was not lying at what she was telling her. But there was no way that Misty was going to let anyone else die she knew that she had to do something to help Ash even it that meant him killing her. She would save Ash even if it was the last thing she would ever do.

* * *

A/N Sorry that this chapter has taken so long for this chapter to come out. Right now I have had a lot to do with my life and have no time for my story not only that I did not feel right with this chapter so I had to keep doing some changes to it. And to all you who's pokemon that I haven't used yet sorry I will try to find a way for them to be in the story thanks for reading please review and it may up date me faster.


	12. Dark vs Light

A/N well here is the big one chapter 12 after this there are only three more chapter left so enjoy. I would like to thank all my reviewers and MoonlitxAngel for beta reading my chapters for me disclaimer I do not own pokemon. On other note Ash and Misty fight will continue this chapter. So sorry that this took so long my beta reader has not been to well lately.

"Talking"

*Thinking*

(Pokemon talking)

**"Dark Misty" Only inside of Misty's head.** "Good Misty"

Chapter 12 Dark vs. Light

Misty was faced with a big choice to make. She knew that anything she did would mean her dark self would kill Ash and she could not watch him die. But Misty also knew that if she did nothing her dark half would still kill him. All Misty wanted right now was to be with Ash and for her to forget everything she had done.

"No I won't let you do this to him!" Light Misty shouted.

"**Well sorry to disappoint you but there is nothing you can do to stop me." **Dark Misty said with out a hint of emotion.

When she said this light Misty started to run at her counterpart half with out even thinking first. Knowing that she only had a short time before her dark half would kill Ash Misty went to punch her dark self but she missed her.

"I won't let you kill him!" Misty shouted at her dark half. "here is no way that you can be me no way in hell I don't know what to even call you as you are not me." Misty finished.

This only made the dark side of Misty laugh. **"Really well then I guise there're two things then. One you can not save Ash he will die by my hands and as for my name as I hate Misty you can call me Carrie." **She told her.

This just made it a lot easy for Misty now that her dark side named it self Carrie a name she always hated that name. Misty started to get every last part of the psychic powers ready to kill Carrie and at last be free.

"You ready for this bitch!" Misty shouted at Carrie.

All Carrie did was smile at Misty right now she didn't care about Ash or anything else right now. Misty knew this too and smiled happy that Carrie was getting careless and this was an added advantaged to her. Misty went to give a psychic power punch to Carrie and Misty was happy when she punched Carrie sending her flying. With a hard smash Carrie had broken her left arm and coughed up a lot of blood started coming out of her mouth.

Misty then went over to her and started to repeatedly kicked her in ribs Misty would not stop until Carrie was dead and she was free.

Meanwhile out side of Misty's mind Carrie had let go of Ash and started to just look at him with a black expression on her face. Ash didn't know what to even make of it as he looked at her and saw that she was doing nothing. As Ash was slowly getting of the ground he started to hold his broken hand that Misty did. Ash was then slowly started watching her making sure that this was not a new trick that she was playing on him. What Ash did not know was that all his friends where he was they too were looking at Misty not knowing what to do as well. Jason however started to get his buster sword ready to kill her even if Ash stopped him he would kill her and then end this.

"What the hell are you doing Jason?" Naomi shouted to her friend.

Ash then saw what he was about to do to Misty and got in his way stopping him from what Ash knew all too will what he was going to do. The two just looked at each other Jason had his sword ready to strike while Ash had one good arm out to protect Misty.

"What the hell do you think your doing Jason!?" Ash asked him while shouting at him too.

Jason looked at him before saying. "Look Ash we need to kill her now while we still have a chance!" He shouted back at him.

Despite everything that he knew Misty had done to people all over the world Ash knew that Misty was still his best friend. No, not his best friend he loved her but he could never tell her that but maybe that was all he had to do to set the girl he knew free. Ash slowly looked back at her and into her eyes they were still the cerulean eyes that he loved.

*She has such lovely eyes how could I have been so blind Misty please I need you!* Ash thought sadly.

Jason how every didn't like where this was going he knew that he had to kill her now before she kills him. Naomi could only watch as the kid she knew since she was only four was going to kill both Ash and Misty. Even if she hadn't known them for long she could tell that Ash was in love with her.

"Stop it Jason just stop let Ash do this let him save her." Naomi begged him.

Jason just looked at her and knew that she was right looking back at Ash. After making up his mind Jason put his sword away and looked at Naomi who just smiles at him she then did something that shocked him and kissed him on the lips. At first Jason was shocked but what was going on but he then started to kiss her back. Everyone was very shocked by this even Ash but he then turned back to Misty and all Ash could do was wonder what was going on.

As all this was going on none of them knew the intense battle that was going on in Misty mind. Both Misty and Carrie were still fighting but no matter how good either one was the other could always tell the next move that they were going to do. Carrie knew that she had to end this fast but that easy said then done as Misty would know everything she did before she could even use it on her.

***How the hell am I going to beat that bitch?* **Carry asked her self in thought thinking of a way to kill Misty.

Misty was thinking also thinking as well at that time. *I got to think of a way to stop her but how come one think Misty what would Ash do?* Misty asked her self.

Then the two both thought of something that they could do to get rid of the other one from their mind. But they both knew that it was extremely dangerous to do as it could kill the both of them if they weren't careful. Knowing what they both must do Misty and Carrie both formed a psychic sword with both arms and as the two looked at each other with a smile.

"So you ready Carrie you ready to die?" Misty asked her.

Carrie just laughed when Misty said this to her. **"You think that you can kill me do you well I'm afraid that you that it is you who will die." **She finished readying her self for Misty's attack.

With a flash the two went right for the others throat intent on killing the other no matter what. Misty was the first one to make her move using her right arm of her psychic sword to slash Carrie's face but Misty didn't know that Carrie was better a dogging sword attacks from her. This was all thanks to her training that she had done while with Team Rocket Carrie smiled at the thought that Misty didn't have that edge on her side. It was too bad for Carrie as she didn't know that Misty knew the entire thing she did not just memories but all the techniques that Carrie knew all of them.

"You know what Carrie you're a stupid bitch if you think that you can do everything that Team Rocket taught you well you are so wrong." Misty said to her while smiling this only sent a chill down Carrie's spin.

Carrie was trying to think what she should do next as it was the key to her survival. She knew that fighting Misty was no good as she was too focused on killing and saving Ash. Then it hit her if she was fight Ash aging then Misty would be distracted by seeing Ash fight for his life.

A small smile came on to Carrie's *** That should work it's two birds with one stone!* She thought laughing insanely at just the thought alone of what she was going to do.**

Carrie then started to regain control of Misty's body Carrie smiled at the thought of not only killing Misty but Ash too. Misty however saw what Carrie was doing and she knew that she had to stop her before Carrie finished what she was doing.

Back in the real world Carrie was starting to get back in control of Misty's body and Ash could see her eyes looking at him. Ash knew that if Misty or what he thought was Misty came back in control of her body then everyone would be in danger.

"Everyone get out of here now Misty about to wake up from her trance!" Ash shouted to them in fear.

It was too late for that as Misty or Carrie was now back and ready to kill Ash and all his friends. Luckily the got out of her way they could all tell that Misty was only interested in killing Ash right now.

"So you ready to finish what we started earlier then?" Carrie asked him with a cold smile.

"Yeah I'm ready but this time it's you who will loss." Was all Ash said to her before powering up his aura?

Both Ash and Carrie both go the arm sword ready Ash with his aura sword and Carrie with her psychic sword. At first they just looked at the other but in a flash the two went for the other but unlike last time Ash was more brutal in the way he was fighting her.

This was a shock to Ash's close friends "Why is Ash like this I thought he wanted to save Misty not kill her?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know Dawn I really don't know!" Brock said to her also wondering why Ash was trying to kill her.

As they helplessly watched `as the two people who loved each other so much were trying to kill each other. But they knew that there was no way stopping this and they did Brock knew this better then all of them that he had to stop this.

That would be harder said then done as the brutal battle that they saw looked like it had no end to it. As the two just kept their swords attack at each other and neither of them looked like they would stop.

Carrie smiled when she dogged another slash from Ash's aura sword. "I thought you were going to save me Ash or were you lying?" She asked while mocking him.

This was a big mistake for her as Ash use the other are the he was not use to punch her right in the face. This of course caught her of guard as she went flying al most into the lava Ash hoped that this would work but sadly not.

For the first time Carrie was scared at what she was looking at Ash hit her Ash would never hit her. This also shocked the people that were watching him as well because they too thought that Ash would never do this to her.

Ash hover looked at her with cold eyes. "You think I give a shit what you say or even do. Because you not her you will never be her not the Misty that I fell in love with, when I look into you eye I don't see her eyes the cerulean eyes that I always loved so. But now all I can see is darkness and that the colour of your eyes black!" Ash said to her in such a cold manner it scared her.

When Ash told her this both Carrie and Misty were shocked at what he had said to her both were affected differently. Carrie was shocked that Ash had said that to her while Misty couldn't help but both smile and cry and what he said to her.

*Oh Ash you do love me don't you!* Misty thought happily.

This was only more a motive for Misty to get free of this hell she was in the hell that made her see her hurting Ash. Misty saw that Carrie was right now not looking at her and manly fighting Ash thinking that Misty was out of her way.

*I just have to wait until she's too distracted with Ash then I'll kill her!* Misty thought as she waited until the time was right for her.

Misty knew that she didn't have to wait to long from what she could see Ash was winning as she saw him beat the shit out of Carrie. A part of Misty knew that if she did do this then when she went back to her body she could be very close to death.

As she waited she saw that Ash started charging at her once again but this time Carrie was ready for him. When Ash got to her she stabbed him right him his shoulder with her psychic sword. Blood started to come out of the wound and dripped on to Misty's arm but she wasn't done there Carrie then increased her strength in to one single punch. Once she hit him Ash could fell his ribs breaking when she had hit them all Ash could do was scream out in pain.

Carrie laughed that she was finally going to kill him the one who had got in her and Team Rockets way for to long. Misty however didn't like what Carrie had just done to him and she knew that it was almost time to act.

"Well it's been fun kid but time to end this." She said to him get her psychic sword ready for the killing blow right in his heart.

Misty saw this and she knew that she did have time do kill Carrie yet she had to find a way to stall her. "No don't you dare hurt him!" Misty shouted at her.

"**Ha isn't that so sweet you love the dumb ass don't you. Why you love him I'll never know I mean come on look at him he can't even save you not even those who are watch can't help you or him. Sad really that none of them can help you but looking at how week you are you can't even stop me. Tell you what I'll tell him good bye for you how dose that sound to you." **Carrie smirked at Misty while all she was growl at Carrie.

Carrie looked at all of Ash's friends then at Ash and smiled at him. When Ash saw her doing this he didn't know what she was up to but he knew that it was no good.

"Before I kill you I have something to tell you." Carrie said to him while Ash just looked at her.

"Yeah and what would that be?" Ash asked her.

"Well that your stupid friend Misty what like to say good bye before I kill you." She said looking at eyes. "Yes you heard me she's try to stop me from finishing you off by nagging at me." Was all she said to him?

When Ash heard this, it was not only a shock to him but to all his friends too when they knew that Misty was trapped. Everyone knew that all the chances they did had to save Misty was gone as Ash would not risk hurting her. But that was not all they had to worry about seeing Ash's face they all knew that he wouldn't kill her because they could despite all that she had done Ash still loved her and that would never change.

"We have to do something guys she'll kill him if we don't." Rose said as she got all the pokemon she had on her.

"She's right we're all here to help Ash we can't just watch so let's do this!" Mark shouted getting ready to call out his pokemon too.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go save the world!" Alena shouted.

Soon everyone was ready to help Ash and not watch anymore of this they all promised that they would help him. Even if it would be the end of their lives they knew this was something they had to do. Not for them but for Ash and Misty this was what being friends was all about helping someone no matter what the danger.

"Alright everyone listing to me once you call out your pokemon wait for my signal got it!" Brock said to them in a harsh tone.

Everyone then got their pokemon all of them as this was life and death and they would need the upper hand for this. The first one to call on their pokemon was Jason and he sent out his Charizard, Haunter, Gyarados, salamence, Skarmory, and Scizor all ready for the attack.

The next was Naomi sending out her Squirtle, Luxray, Alakazam and Charizard she then looked to Brock telling him she was good to go. Nick was next call out Riolu, Eevee and Pachirisu and he smiled at getting back at her for not only kissing. But for knocking him out with a kiss.

"Well done Nike now it's my turn come on out Dragonite, Squirtle, Swampert, Torchic, Bayleef and Milotic!" Angelina shouted.

Alena was the next to get ready for the battle of her life calling out Absol, Pikachu, Misdreavous, and Pachirisu. As was her secret love Mike calling on his pokemon too Blastoise, Crawdaunt, Surskit, Lombre, Starmie and Pelipper. After both Don and Lucy called out to their pokemon Charmander. Poliwhirl, Rhyhorn, Gengar, Beedrill and Houndoom. Lucy smiled at seeing that her friend wasn't slacking off and couldn't to battle him once this was all done.

"Alright come on out Pikachu, Lucario, and Mightyena we need your help!" Lucy shouted.

"You ready Ryan?" Rose asked as he looked at Misty keep an eye on her.

"Yeah don't worry Rose I'm here." He told her.

"Alright then come on out Charmander Pelipper!" Rose shouted while Ryan just smiled at her as he called Typhlosion, Gyarados, Steelix and Gloom.

While all of them were calling on their pokemon Carry had no idea what was going and Brock saw this. "Its time everyone tell your pokemon to use their most powerful attack on her!" Brock shouted at them.

Once they hared this all of them told their pokemon to attack Misty but only once Ash was out of the way. This was what Dawn, May, Drew, Kenny and Paul were doing as they slow went behind Misty. Carrie didn't know that any of this was going on until it was too late as the boys pushed her to the hard ground. Once this was done the girls got Ash and took him away from Carrie but they knew that they still had to get away from her.

"You think that your friends can save you well your dead wrong!" She yelled at them as she started to run after them.

Only to be tackled by the boys by this was not a smart move by them as she stabbed them in their shoulders. Once they were out of her way she continued towards her targets only to fail into Brock's trap. By the time she saw the pokemon's attacks coming at her and fast Carrie knew that she was done for. Misty also took this as a sign to get her body back from Carrie and once she saw her hit by the pokemon's attacks she used her psychic sword to piece Carrie right in the heart.

"Hey you bitch take this!" Misty shouted as Carrie had her eyes wide open as she saw Misty's own psychic sword go right through her chest.

"**You fucking how (cough) did you do that I (cough) didn't even see you."** Carrie said as she felt her life slipping away.

Misty was smile at what she had done to Carrie it wasn't that she had enjoyed what she had just done. No she was smiling because at last now she was free from her Misty could slowly fell that she was returning back to her body. As she started to wake up Misty felt like her whole body was killing her but slowly she opened her eyes to see the ones that saved her.

When Ash saw this he didn't know what he should do for all he knew this could be another trick that she was playing on him. But there was also apart of him that said to go to her and Ash knew that was his heart. So slowly Ash went over to Misty as he got closer he could see that she was unable to walk over to him as she was dragging her self over to him. This was because her right leg was badly hurt Ash could see it blood all over her as she held her left are. That was not the worst of it Ash could also see that she was bleeding on her head but the one thing he saw were her eyes they had gone back to their cerulean eyes.

"Is that you Mist?" Ash asked her hope in his heart it was her.

"It's me Ash it's me and thank you for saving me!" Misty said softly to him.

At this moment Ash went running over to her all he wanted to do right now was hugging her and kiss her so much. But once he got to her she collapsed into his arms this started to scare Ash not know what was wrong with her.

"Hey Mist come on get up." Ash said to her slightly shaking her but she didn't respond.

"Come on Misty wake up please." Ash said as he tried again but like last time nothing.

By now Ash and everyone there were starting to cry not knowing what was wrong with her. Even the pokemon were starting to get worried at what was wrong with her they knew she was alive they could all see her breathing.

"Come on Misty please get up Misty no MISTY!" Was all Ash could do as everyone could only watch.

A/N Well that is the end of chapter 12 and I hoped that you all like it. As Misty is now back and as most of you can tell I have started to put people together and I knew that Team Rocket were not here that is only because they left before going to the town that Carrie/Misty destroyed. So thanks for all you reading this please review this chapter and tell me what you think of it and I do mean review as it makes me update faster knowing that you are enjoying my work thanks as always.


	13. feelings revealed among all

A/N well Thanks you guys for reading this story all of you have mad this possible if it wasn't for you then this story would never have been able to been done. I do hope that you all like this chapter as now that Misty is back well sort of but she will wake up n this chapter but can she forgive her self because of what she had done well you have to read and find out. Disclaimer I do not own pokemon if I did you would know it well enjoy.

"Talking"

*Thinking*

(Pokemon talk)

(Evil laughing while talking)

Chapter 13 feelings revealed among all

As he held her all he could do was bring her closer to him never wanting to let her go again not ever. Not letting her go Ash slowly picked her up. All he wanted was to take her somewhere to get her fixed up but none of them were ready for what was about to happening next.

"(Laughing) so I see that you freed the red head!" everyone looked to see who the voice was coming from.

Once they had found where the voice had come from slowly looking up they could see him smiling at them. When looking at him they could all tell that he was in Team Rocket because they could all see his uniform seeing him everyone already disliked him. Ash however knew there was something wrong with this guy he could tell that he was looking at Misty and Ash knew that he wanted to take her back to Team Rocket this was something Ash would never let him do.

"Who are you anyway and what do you want with Misty!?" May shouted as she asked the man.

The man looked down at May and smiled at her. This just made her sick. The man slowly went towards where both Ash and Misty were. Both May and Dawn stepped in front of them in an attempt to protect them. None of them could see the gun he was hiding behind his back none of them knew what he was about to do next.

"Look mister just leave alright. Please!" Dawn said the man could tell that she was scared just by the sound of her voice.

All the man did was laugh at her. Just by seeing how scared she was of him pleased him immensely. "This is so funny you think just told me to leave you think I will. Well let me tell you something I'm not going anywhere till I get agent M there!" He said while pointing at Misty.

"Who do you think you are anyway? What's your name?" All Ash wanted to know was who this bastard was.

He did know one thing if this bastard even tried taking Misty away from him after getting her back he would kill him.

After hearing what Ash asked him the man could only laugh again it was not often that a kid would have the guts to even talk to him. Well he would have to just teach this kid how to show this arrogant kid to respect him.

Slowly moving closer to the three he looked right at Ash. "Since you want to know my name so badly then I'll tell you. My name is J-J and I'll be your end." When he said this both May and Dawn was scared while everyone else who was not with Ash and Misty couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Now if you three don't mind getting out the way so I can get the girl." He told them just as he pulled his gun on them just as the two girls were about to get their pokemon.

"I wouldn't do that my dears unless you like dying that is." J-J smiled as he was holding on to his gun so that none of them took it.

Sadly for both Dawn and May they didn't do as he said as the two went right for J-J not caring what would happen all they wanted to do was save Ash and Misty. Both girls were doing this for different reasons for May she was doing because the day Misty was taken she saw how much it hurt Ash.

_Flashback_

"_Time's up!" Giovanni yelled and Misty nodded before turning to Ash. _

_She then lunged herself at him, wrapped her arms around his body, and hugged him tight. It took a while for Ash to respond but he hugged back while Togepi was left in Pikachu's care. A pair of Rocket grunts pulled them apart and dragged Misty to the helicopter while another pair pointed their guns at the group holding them back._

_After a few minutes, the helicopters belonging to Team Rocket began to leave Pallet Town while Ash stared towards them now letting the tears in his eyes flow down his cheeks. After a while, he clenched his fists and looked towards the horizon with fire in his eyes._

"_I promise you Misty, I will find you…I swear It." He hissed to no one as he watched the helicopters disappear in the distance._

_While this was going on and Ash watched the girl that he loved being taken away by Team Rocket. She could see the tears coming from his eyes how hard this was for him but what could she do to help him. May knew that she could go over to him and do two things for him one: She could try and comfort him as a friend but that would only make him worse. Two: She could just give him some time before going over to him. May knew that now was not the best time to talk to Ash so she went with choice two and just wait till he was ready to talk._

_*After all I don't what to look like that I'm trying to take advantage of him do I?* She questioned mentally looking back at Ash she saw that Brock went over to him._

_Thinking was again a smile came up on her face. *Well I guess that it's best that the two of them talk. After all the both of them have know her longer them me or Max.* May thought._

_May could only watch and listing to what Brock was telling Ash. "Ash look we will find her I may not know how long it will take but we'll find her." Brock told him._

_"Brock! Why did it have to be her?" Ash asked his friend before he went on. "I wish that it was me who had those powers and not her. Then Team Rocket would never have gone after they would be after me, and then she would be safe!" Ash shouted in anger._

"_But Ash then Misty would want to rescue you too if this had happened to you." Brock tried telling him but Ash didn't want to hear it._

_Ash just slowly looked up at his friends Brock could see the tears right now he had to be careful what to say to him. He looked at May calling her over to back him up on what he was going to say next to him. Once she came over to them she saw Ash put Togepi on the ground with Pikachu and she was still upset too about Misty._

_Ash knew that his friends where going to stop him from helping her. "Guys please don't stop me I'm going to save her right now!" He shouted out in anger while both Pikachu and Togepi went to him._

_(What are we waiting for then let's go save mommy!) Togepi shouted as like Ash wanted to save Misty._

_(Don't worry Ash I'll help you all the way.) Pikachu said proudly._

_All Ash could do was smile when both pokemon said that they would help him rescue Misty. But that was not shared with Brock or May they knew all to well that Team Rocket would never give her up and they would kill him if he did anything like this._

"_Look would Misty want you getting your self killed! No she sacrificed her self so that all of us can stay alive and doing that is something Misty wouldn't want you to do!" She shouted at him._

_Everyone was shocked at what May had said to him but they knew that she was doing this to help and Misty even if he didn't know. But Ash didn't like what May said right now he wanted to shout at her for what she said about Misty but a part of him was saying not to do anything. However as strong as that voice was it wasn't going to stop him._

"_How can you say that well you think I should just forget and move on? Is that just forget the girl that I love and I'm not just going to leave her in the hands of Team Rocket do you get it!" Ash yelled as he looked at the pokeballs Misty had given him. _

"_I would rather die then to every to see her then ever see her sad or someone trying to hurt her. I would never let anything not even a bug pokemon near her." Ash finished telling everyone who was there that he would not leave her._

_At that point everyone knew that Ash had loved Misty for a long time and that he would go to the ends of the earth for her. Sadly Ash never found her no matter how hard he tried he could never found where Team Rocket were keeping her. A few time he got Pikachu to shock Jessie, James and Meowth for answers but they didn't even know where she was for the next two years Ash would never be the same._

_End flashback_

Dawn how every was doing this for a different rezone then May was even though she knew Ash didn't love her she loves him. *I know that you will never be able to love me Ash but I'll do this for you and Misty.* Dawn thought sadly.

As both girls got to him and ready to take him down everyone was shocked at what he had done. All everyone could do was look as they saw that J-J had shout both of them in clod blood right in their stomach both fell down. Once the two hit the ground both of coughed up blood before closing their eyes everyone who saw this was shocked even Paul's face was in shock at what then man had done.

"No May please talk to me!" Drew shouted he wanted to run over to her but he knew that he would be gunned down too.

Drew wasn't the only one to be worried once he saw Dawn fall he too was scared and angry. "Dawn! No you bastard!" Kenny shouted wanting to send out his pokemon to get him.

Thankfully Drew had stopped him from doing it the last thing they needed was some else to get shout by him. Ash didn't know what he could do he saw both his friends gunned down by this man he may know how to use aura but that would not be any use if someone had a gun on them. He looked back at Misty wishing that she was awake right just so she could help him to help all of his friends their friends.

"Well now that those two are out of the way time to take M back with me." He said walking over to Ash who had no energy to fight right now and J-J saw it.

"What's wrong lost all your fight after fighting your girlfriend!" He said mocking Ash he could see how bad he was just by looking at him.

While looking closer at Ash he saw that Misty had broken his arm as well as his hand plus who know what else she did to him. He did know one thing he was going to finish what she started J-J got out his knife and went over to Ash. He was going to kill him at first but first he wanted to have some fun with him before killing him and his friends.

Ash tried to stand up as hard as he did but once he did J-J stabbed him right in his left leg then both hands. He screamed and screamed as the pain was to much for him as for his friends they were to scared to move little did any of them know was that Misty was getting up. None of knew why she had woken up when she fainted not that long ago J-J saw her getting up and she had a smile on her face.

"Well it looks like the kid flailed in what he was trying to do then." He said looking at her.

"Yeah the shit head thought he got his girl friend back!" She laughed looking at both him and Ash.

"I hope you don't mind J-J but I want to be the one to kill him if that alright?" She asked him while looking at Ash.

J-J just handed over his knife to her slowly she bent down to Ash only to see that once again he was crying. J-J smiled thinking that the rezone that he was crying was because Ash flailed in saving her and was going to be killed by her. Just as she was about to do it everyone was shocked that she used the knife to stab J-J right in the leg.

Once he was knocked down Misty used her psychic powers she teleported everyone excerpt J-J away from the volcano. Once she saw everyone was safe she went over to see how Ash was while Drew and Kenny were doing the same thing too.

"Ash! It's me its Misty!" She said happy to see his face.

Ash could only look at her he knew that this was her some how he just knew it in his heart. While both Drew and Kenny went over to see if the girls were alright well alive Misty saw that they were hurt so she went over to the two.

"Please May get up you can't die not yet please I love you!" Drew cried as he felt May getting colder.

"Come on Dawn I can't loss you because I love you I don't want to loss you!" Even Kenny didn't want her to die.

The two boys saw her and didn't know what to think of her could they trust her but if they didn't move the girls they loved would die.

"Look you two I want to help them so please let me do this?" She asked the two boys.

The two just nodded their heads for her to do what ever she could to help them both. Once Misty was next to them she started to heal them this was a lot harder to heal over people then her self only because she had never done it before. Once it was done both girls looked at the two boys and smiled before they went to sleep.

"Don't worry they'll be fine they just need to rest." Misty telling them this made both boys fell better she then slowly went to see Ash.

Once she got to him they just looked at each other and all they could do was smile at each other it had been a long time since either on them had seen that smile. Ash was happy to at last see her after such a long time he didn't care what her evil half said because he knew that was not her. Misty was also happy and she could tell by looking into his eyes and like as knew that Carrie was lying to her. Slowly the both held each other and their heads came closer and closer to each other everyone saw that they were going to kiss.

A/N well hope you liked this cliff-hanger I left you. So till next time please review so I know what you think. I'm Ash Misty what are you two doing here?

Misty: How could you end it there me and Ash where going to kiss!

Ash: Yeah I wanted to kiss her. Let's sort him out Mist!

Me: Guys don't do it please no!


	14. Chapter 14 interrupted

A/N Well after a long break I'm back now so sorry for the long wait on this chapter so enjoy the new chapter. Note I do not own pokemon in any way.

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

(Pokemon Talking)

**Chapter 14 interrupted **

All any one could do was watch as the two get closer to the other, everyone who had know the two both knew that they loved each other. While other people who had not know Ash that long knew from the way he had always talked about her. Even Paul could remember where he once insulted her and what she had taught Ash about in the first place pokemon.

* * *

Flashback

Paul was once again walking down the road when he hared the voice of Ash Ketchum and right now he didn't care much in seeing him. He was about to walk off when he heard Ash and the one called Brock talking about someone else named Misty. At first Paul thought that it was the girl with blue hair that the two were talking about. But in then heard said girl asking about this Misty girl so Paul went closer to where the losers were.

Once Paul was close to the camp sight he saw that everyone had their pokemon out and they were all have lunch. "What a bunch of losers letting their pokemon like this!" Paul said as he kept looking at them.

While Paul was looking Ash and his friends didn't know that he was there, they just kept on talking to each other.

Dawn was the first to speak up about Misty. "So guys tell me more about this Misty you've only told me that she's a Gym leader!" Dawn said a little frustrated that they didn't say much about her.

All Ash and Brock could do was look at they knew why the never said anything about Misty. But it was always Brock who had to be carefully about saying her name in front of Ash even now Brock could see the pain in Ash's eyes.

But to Brock surprise Ash was the first to talk about her. "Well Dawn she was an amazing trainer. When I first meet her she taught me everything about pokemon, like what types of pokemon are good against other pokemon. If it weren't for her I don't think I would be here now Misty is the rezone I'm good to me she's a stronger trainer then me I may not of shown it but I always looked up to her, she's my best friend. *But I wish it was more because I love her so much. I miss you Misty why did you have to save me from team rocket? Why did you have to go with them?* Ash thought as he finished tell Dawn a little about Misty.

Brock was the next to talk about her. "Yeah but she had one mean temper on her if you ever said anything about nasty water pokemon she would hit you. If you said anything about pokemon being weak then she would give you a piece of her mind! Brock finished with a laugh before whispering to Dawn. "And if you every said that her Ash were a couple then it's likely she would kill you for saying that." Brock said hoping Ash didn't hear him.

But neither heard Brock said to them as Dawn and Ash were just laughing at. Him What Brock didn't know what was funny. Even their pokemon were confused at what their trainers were laughing at, But Pikachu was happy to see Ash laugh again in such a long time.

"Guys what's so funny? Come tell me already what it is?" He asked to the two.

Dawn just looked up at him finishing her laughing. "Well you see Brock I was just thinking that if Paul ever saw Misty she would kick his ass. If he ever insulted her or called a pokemon weak!" Dawn said as she went back to laughing.

Now Brock joined in with the laughter and this went on for a while until Paul came out from where he was. "So what are you losers laughing about?" Paul asked looking annoyed at them.

Ash just looked at. "Well if you must know we were talking about a very good friend of mine!" Ash said to Paul with a slightly angry voice.

"Huh is she a loser like you then?" Paul said looking at Ash. And Paul could see that Ash was not happy with him.

"If you must know Paul she's not a loser she a better trainer then you could ever be!" Ash yelled at him.

"Yeah right then where is she then? Did she give up and go home like a loser she is!" Paul said with a small smirk on his face.

Brock knew that insulting Misty was not a good move on Paul as he saw Ash's hands go in to a fist. As Paul and Ash kept on telling each about Misty Ash was defending her while Paul just insulted her.

Once Ash said Misty's full name the next comment from Paul was the last straw for Ash. "Ha that Misty I heard of her always trying to be better then them like she could. As when I went there I got the badge easy from her sisters so if I could beat them then there is no way that someone as ugly as her could beat me." Paul finished with a smile on his face.

The next thing everyone saw was a fist punch Paul right in the face sending Paul right to the ground. Both Brock and Dawn were shocked at what Ash had just done to Paul they could even see blood coming out of Paul's nose.

When Paul looked up to Ash he could see tear in his eyes, Paul could tell that Ash wasn't happy at all with him. Whipping the blood away from his nose Paul stood up only for to start yelling at him.

"Don't you ever call her ugly you hear me! She's the most gorgeous and she's so beautiful no matter what you say!" Ash yelled and went off.

Dawn was the next to yell at him but for a different rezone. "Paul, you're such a jerk!" dawn yelled and went after Ash.

With that Paul decided to leave before anything else happed, while Paul was walking past he could hear Ash crying. But all Paul did was walk away he didn't even care that Ash was crying and right now he didn't care.

End flashback

* * *

Just as the two were about to kiss there heard the voice of Officer Jenny and she had a gun pointed right at Misty. Now this was not the same Jenny as before as she was still helping the people of her town. No this Jenny had a different uniform on her, she wore black gloves and an army vest on her along with army shorts on her.

All Misty was staring at Officer Jenny holding her gun right at Misty's head never taking it off her. Ash saw this and moved in front of Misty he would be dammed if anyone was going to hurt her. Not after all the trouble he had to go through just to get her, no he would not lose her again he would die before that happened.

All Ash did was look at her before telling her. "I wont let you touch her you hear me!" Ash yelled. There was no way he was going to let just kill Misty in cold blood right here not if Ash had any to say about it.

Onlyto his shock Misty moved him aside so that the gun was pointing it at her and not Ash. Only for Ash to look at her wondering why she was doing this it was as she wanted to die. But looking into her eyes he could tell that even if she didn't do all the things she had been made to do. Misty still blamed her self for everyone she had killed while she was Carrie but Misty blamed her self for that.

Looking at Ash all Misty could do was give him a smile. "Ash, I have to do this. Because I can't keep going on like this knowing what I've done to every! To you Ash and I can't get rid of the faces of people I've killed!" While Misty was telling Ash this he was shocked at what she said to him.

"Misty, why are you telling me this I know that you've been made to do so many horrible things!" Ash pleaded to her.

This however didn't work on her. "Ash, look I still did them their blood is on my hands! I deserve to die for it!" She yelled.

When Misty said this Ash was shocked and didn't know what to say next to her. All he could do was watch her moving towards Jenny but was unable to go on any further towards her as Ash was holding her arm tightly.

Misty just looked at him with a sad look on her that Ash could see. "Please Ash you have to let me go so I can accept my punishment." Misty said once again. "So please Ash you have to let me go!" Misty said doing everything she could so she would not cry in front of Ash.

Once again Misty tried to walk over to Jenny thinking that Ash had let her go, but looking down once more she found out that he was still holding her. Misty very slowly looked up at him deep into his chocolate eyes that she loved so much. Just looking at his eyes made part of Misty want to stay with him and not leave him.

As Misty looked at Ash she was about to tell him to let her go. "I can't do that Misty! If you die then I will die with you!" Ash told her in a serious tone of voice.

When Ash said this to her it broke her heart knowing that he would die if she died, right now Misty didn't know what to do. One she could just die and know that she would burn in hell for every death she had done. Or stay with Ash and her dream of having a family with him would make her fell so happy. So Misty thought about it always looking at Ash and then at Jenny even her friends were telling her what to do and she listened to all of them.

May was the first to speak up to try and help her. "Please you can't do this Misty! We know that it wasn't you who done all those evil things it was Team Rocket that made you do them!" May yelled at her hoping that it would work.

One by one every told her not to do it that it really wasn't her even Jenny was starting to fell sorry for her. Just looking at Misty Jenny knew that this was not the same person as before the one she was showed.

Jenny remembered when she was told everything about Misty in her mission briefing before she came here. It was not to try and capture her but to kill right on the spot with out any remorse for her. But looking at Ash and Misty made it hard for her to kill the red haired girl Jenny knew so little about her, all she was told and shown was Misty killing people and how dangerous her powers are.

"How can I do this to her or to him?" Jenny said sadly as she watched the two of them.

All Jenny could do was seeing how much love was in Misty's eyes it made it so hard to kill her. The more she looked at the two the harder it was for Jenny to complete her mission; she didn't want to kill her and ruin the boy who she was with life.

Slowly with out Ash or even Misty knowing it Jenny let go of her gun letting it fail to the ground. When Misty saw this she had two thoughts going on in side of her head, one thought was why Jenny had changed her mind, while the second thought was some a whole more different.

*Why didn't she kill me? After all it's what I deserve after all the blood that's on my hands!* Misty thought bitterly as she looked down at her hands.

*Why do you want to die?* Asked a voice.

*Because that's what I deserve after all the things I've done to my friends!* Misty said to the voice.

But the voice said something to Misty that she didn't expect. *Listing to your self! God how can I be a part of you? If you just give up then Carrie wins do you want that after what she tried to doing to Ash?* The voice asked her but nothing came out of Misty.

Misty could hear the voice growl in anger at her. *Just look at you wanting to die just because of something that you couldn't control! Just get over it if you want to hate someone then go hate Team Rocket they made you what you are! They made you into a killer!* With that the voice went away snapping Misty back to reality.

Misty knew that the voice was right she couldn't live in the past; she would just have to face what was to come. But right now she needed to know why Jenny had stopped aiming her gun at her.

"Why? Why didn't you kill me?" Misty asked. She then looked at Ash he too wanted to know why Jenny didn't kill her.

"I just couldn't to it, and if I did I don't think that I could ever forgive my self if I killed you." Jenny told the two.

After that Ash knew that Misty was no longer in any danger from Jenny and was happy that she wasn't trying to kill her now. Slowly Ash walked over to her he wanted to thank her for not killing Misty because if he lost her again Ash wouldn't know what he would do.

Once Ash got to her he just smiled at her before saying. "Thank you! I mean it thank you so much I can't lose her again." When Ash said this to Jenny she could tell that Ash mean it with all his heart.

Jenny smiled at him the first smile she had in a long time. "That's alright. Now go back to your girlfriend." Jenny said winking at him.

Ash just blushed and ran back to her, once he was back to Misty's side he went back to what he was doing before Jenny interrupted them.

Ash slowly put his hands on Misty's waste then Ash pulled her close to him and as he did this he saw Misty blush. All Ash could do was smile at her and for just a brief moment he saw her smile at him.

As Ash looked into her eyes he said three words to her that always would make her happy, "I love you Misty. God I loved you so much!" Ash said to her.

After Ash said this to her Ash was shocked to find that Misty kissed him right on the lips. At first Ash was very surprised at what Misty had done but after only a few seconds Ash closed his eyes and started to kiss Misty back.

*I can't believe that I'm kissing her!* Ash thought as he deepened the kiss.

Misty's thoughts were different from Ash for the first time she was happy. *I'm so happy that this is happening! I'm kissing Ash I've wanted to do this for so long and now!* Misty thought to her self.

The two stayed like this for what seamed like hours to them when it was only a few seconds. Soon the two had to separate so they could breathe but that still didn't stop them from holding each other.

The two of them were happy now knowing that they were together and that nothing could ever stop them now. Even those who were watching the two were happy for them both that at long last they were together.

But what none of them knew was that J-J was plotting how to get Ash back for what he had to agent M. Slowly he walked over to a table full of medical equipment but he looked at one in particular that had blood in.

"With this I'll show that bastard" He said as he injected it into his arm.

* * *

**A/N Well this chapter is done and over with so please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15 the end

**A/N well guys this will the last chapter of this story so I hope that you have liked this story. So please enjoy this last chapter of Misty's curse Ash's rescue also please leave a review so I know that you like it.**

Legend "Talking"

*Thinking*

(Pokemon Talking)

**Chapter 15 the fight of a life time**

In the last few months everything had been going well for Ash and his friends sine they had Misty back with them. But in that time everyone had become closer to each other everyone was in the pokemon center just relaxing.

In that time everyone who had a secret about who they loved was now all open to each other. After all seeing what happened to both Ash and Misty and knowing that they were always too stubborn to say how they felt. Almost everyone was either hugging each other or they were kissing each other it was just a good thing that it was only them and no one else at the time.

Also in that time Ash had called Misty's sister and told them that he had rescued her from Team Rocket. The three were so happy that they could only cry that their baby sister was safe again and out of Team Rocket. They all knew what she could do thanks to Ash telling them all about when she was taken by them so long ago. When he had first told them they were heart broken about both Lily and Violet wanted to hurt Ash for not protecting their sister. But Daisy saw that Ash was a lot more pain over what had happened to her as she told them to stop.

After Ash had seen her again for the first time in years at Dawn's third Contest battle and almost dieing by the one he loved. Thanks to the evil side that Team Rocket created with torturing her. He had hoped that they didn't see what she had done to him and the other people but he was wrong. As they had said to both Ash and Misty that they know what she has done to him and other people? But all three said that no matter what she has done to people they will always love her no matter what they even thanked Ash for what he did.

That was not the only thing to happen as also the people that were after Misty and wanted her dead knowing that she was a danger decided to let her go. They all knew after what all of her friends had said to them and what Commander Jenny had told them what Team Rocket did to her body and mind.

* * *

With May and Drew:

May was sitting on Drew's lap as she was making out with him the two only stopped to look into the others eyes and smile. "I love you Drew!" May said as she looked into his green eyes. She then snuggled into his chest so she could be more comfortable with her first boyfriend.

While Drew just looked down at the girl that he had falling in love with since he first meet her. Sure he acted like a jerk but that was only because he was afraid at how he would react if she rejected him. But Drew was lucky that May loved him as he loved her with all his heart.

"I love you too May!" He said to her as he kissed her on the lips.

For a while the two just stayed like this until May broke the silence. "You know I was talking to Misty yesterday and both Misty and I don't think that it is over yet!" May said to him as her voice quivered in fear.

Drew could tell that she was afraid at what Misty had said to her and Drew wanted to know what it was. "What did she tell you May?" He asked.

"Well from what she said to me one of her people from when she was still evil took some of her blood. Misty thinks that they may use it so they can have her powers she knows that they haven't succeeded yet. Thanks to her memories from when she was that bitch Carrie!" May said with a laugh knowing that her evil said of Misty was helping them even if she didn't want too.

* * *

With Dawn and Kenny

While May and Drew were talking both Dawn and Kenny were talking to Ryan and Rose about what they were going to do next. They knew that it wouldn't be to long before everyone started moving on Dawn knew that not only was she staying with Ash but Brock and Misty were also staying with Ash while Paul had already left.

"So what are you two love birds going to do now?" Dawn asked as like most both Ryan and Rose told each other how they felt for each other.

Ryan just laughed as Rose was holding his hand. "Well me Rose and the other are going back to Kanto!" He told her laughing and blushing at the same time.

He just looked over to Rose knowing that he was going to embarrass him over this after all that why girlfriends do. "Please Rose don't embarrass me like this!" He said to her.

Rose on the other hand just smiled at him as just gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh come on I know you like it when I embarrass you!" She said laughing.

While Dawn and Kenny did the same thing and laughed at him but they knew that this was all in good fun.

Ryan just looked at Kenny and smiled. "Hey you're going to be in the same spot as me soon mate!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Dawn was now laughing even more as Rose looked at him. "He's right you know that's what we girls do best." She said to him. "Well maybe not all of us do this to our boyfriends! But most of us do its kind of our job you know." She told him.

While Kenny could only look at Dawn as she gave him a smile know that all the times he had called her Dee-Dee was about to bite him back. Kenny could only give a sigh as he knew that Rose was right and Dawn was going to embarrass him at some point.

* * *

As almost everyone was laughing two people were not as in another room the two were talking. In the room Misty was lying down on the bed while Ash was looking out side of his window.

Ash then looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Are you sure that he's going to do it Mist?" He asked her.

Misty only moved her head to the left and looked at him not even smiling at him. "Yes Ash he will I know he will after all me or Carrie rather came up with it." Misty said.

Ash just looked at her and went to sit next to her on her right side and put his arm around her. "So what is this guy going to do then? And what was Carrie planning?" He asked her.

Misty just looked at him knowing that Ash would not like what she would tell him but this was something that was important. "Well Ash you see from what I can remember Ash she's was going to use my blood. So she could give the powers that I have the powers that I do to other members of Team Rocket." She said to him.

Misty could tell that Ash was scared of what she had told him and knew that any of Team Rocket could use this power. But Misty knew that with the both of them to fight anyone who would come after them they could take them on easy.

"Hey Ash as long as both you and me work together there's nothing that we can't do. After all with your aura and my Psychic powers I know that we can win Ash!" She told him.

Ash just looked at her and somehow he knew that Misty was right. "I do hope that you know what you're doing Mist?" He asked her with a smile before he hugged her tightly.

Misty just smiled back at him and gave him a kiss right on the lips which the two enjoyed very much. The two had to stop so they could breath but they didn't mind as they looked into the others eyes with a smile on their faces.

The two were about to kiss once again but they stopped and looked as they saw that the door was opened. They both wondered who was coming in since Ash told Pikachu that he needed to talk to Misty alone.

They both saw that it was little Togepi who had come in as she was looking at the two with a smile. (Mommy and daddy are happy now!) Togepi said as she jumped into Misty arms.

"Hey there Togepi how's my little baby doing?" She asked with a smile.

Togepi just chirped happily at Misty. (I'm alright mommy!) Togepi said to her.

* * *

As the night went on everyone started going to bed ready to head out tomorrow each would be going their separate ways. But what none of them knew was as all of the lights were turned off someone was watching them from out side.

He only smiled as his eyes looked at Misty and Ash and just laughed lightly to himself knowing that he will have revenge very soon. But for now he would just wait until the two were alone.

The man just walked away from the window and into the forest. "Soon I'll show them all what I can do then we shall see who laughs' last!" He said to himself.

As the light of the moon shined down on his face it was reviled that the one who had been watching Ash and Misty was J-J. But he did not look the same as he did before, now for one his hair was now crimson blue and you could see he also had an Unown on his head just like Misty's. But his Unown was blood red instead of black like the one Misty had on her head.

J-J only smiled as he remembered the new power he had in him as he injected Misty's blood into his body. He only smiled even more then before as he felt the power that Misty had in her and knew that this felt good so good that he could take anyone on.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After J-J had injected himself with the formula into his body and as it went into his blood he only screamed. He could fell the power causing in his veins the power that Misty had from the Unown a power she had no right to have. _

"_Yes I can fell the power! Yes so much of it I now know why Giovanna wanted her now and soon I'll show her and that boy she loves so much!" He yelled._

_He felt then pain as his body started to change he look at his veins as to him the looked Crimson blue. Even his hair was changing to the same colour and the brown disappeared now completely. As the changes happened he continued to scream in pain. After eight hours of nothing but pain it soon stopped and as he slowly stood up he could only smile as he felt the power that was now in him. _

"_Yes soon Misty shall learn the mistake of betraying us!" He said his voice full of hatred._

_From that point on J-J decided to train his powers like Misty did he knew that it would take time. But he didn't care he had all the time he could needed and once he was done with them all suffering at his hands._

"_And once I have killed all of her friends then I will kill her boyfriend and after that I shall kill her!" He said laughing._

_End Flashback _

* * *

But little did he know that Misty was watching him as after Ash went to bed she went out side as she knew that he was there. Misty also heard what he was going to do and she would be dammed if she was going to let him do that to her friends after just getting them back.

"So I see that you decided to follow me hey Misty?" He asked as he looked at her and smiled.

"I know what you're going to do J-J and I'm here to tell you that I will not let you do it!" She told him in a warning tone.

Even with Misty warning J-J not to do anything to her friends but she knew him to well as all he did was laugh at her.

"You think that I'm scared of you Misty like you said before turning on us like you did. Thanks to your blood that you gave to me I have used it to give me the same powers as you have." He told her only to see Misty's shocked face.

J-J just looked at her face and smiled at the fear he saw in her eyes knowing what would happen if someone had the powers she had. So all she needed to do now was thinking of what she should do after all she had promised Ash that they would face this together. But something told her that this was not at all how she thought it was going to be like.

"I can tell that you scared Misty so you should be!" He said to her.

To show Misty what he could now do he formed a ball of Psychic energy in his right hand and just let it go at one of the trees. What scared Misty the most was that unlike her power when she had used it on a tree which leaved some parts left this was completely vaporised.

J-J then looked at misty and smiled at her. "Now do you see what I am capable of Misty hers some advise say good bye to your friends. Because tomorrow you will all die by my hand but don't worry I'll let you live until you see Ash die in front of your eyes." He said to her before he disappeared in front of her eyes.

Misty just went down to her knees and cried. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself.

Misty knew that she had to end this once and for all even if that meant her dying then so be it. But she then smiled to as she knew one thing that J-J didn't know and that was reading others minds and she knew that he used everything to give him powers. All of the information that she gave to him was now gone and if he was dead then it would be over as J-J had not told Giovanni what happened to her.

"I may still be able to have a normal life with Ash!" She said to her self as she did her best not to cry.

With the knowledge she now knew Misty decided to go back to bed but on her way she was thinking if she should tell Ash. After all she didn't want to lie to him and he would know anyway but she didn't want Ash to get hurt or killed.

"I have to tell him after maybe together we can win and end this nightmare once and for all!" She said hating this.

Once she got back to the center she thought that everyone was asleep but Misty was wrong as one person was still up. As she walked in she saw that Brock was waiting for her to come back from where she had gone off to.

"Misty where did you go I saw you leave?" Brock asked her.

Misty just looked at him the old her would have told him that it was none of his business what a lady was doing. But that had all changed now since what she had done to them and from the way Brock was looking at her he thought that Carrie was still in her.

"Brock I need to tell you something alright that I'll be telling only Ash in the morning alright." She said to him as Brock only nodded his head.

Misty then told Brock everything she had told Ash from this morning and what had just happened now. Once she had done telling Brock every last thing from when she was Carrie and she had planed in case something like this had happed to her Brock could tell Misty was afraid.

"Hey Misty look we're all here to help you even Ash!" Brock said to her doing the best that he could do to comfort her knowing that she needed it.

"I know Brock but once I tell Ash we both need to end this. I know that you and everyone else wants to help out but me and Ash need to do this." Misty told Brock.

While Brock just smiled at her. "Don't worry Misty I know that this fight is something that you and Ash need to end."

Misty just smiled at him and gave him a hug and said thank you to him before she left to go back to bed with Ash. Once she got back to her and Ash's room she slowly opened the door so she did not wake him up. She then got into the bed and cuddled up next to him but she knew that he was awake she just smiled as Misty kiss his ear.

"I know that you're still up Ash." She said to him.

"I guess that I can't foil you can I Mist?" He asked her as he turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Not anymore Ash!" She said laughing.

"So Misty was it him? Was he out there?" Ash asked her. After all Ash knew that this was a dangerous time.

Misty just looked into his eyes. "Yeah Ash it was him! He's also done what I thought he would do Ash!" Misty said.

"So how dangerous is he then Mist?" Ash asked her.

"Bad Ash very bad I think that he could be more powerful them me!" She said worried at what J-J could now do.

Ash could now see that Misty was scared very scared something he was not used to seeing in her. Right now Ash did the only thing he could do for Misty seeing how scared she was. So Ash hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go in fear that he could loss her again but Misty could tell this easily.

Misty looked into his eyes. "Ash look I'm not going anywhere alright so you're stuck with me!" She said to Ash with a smile on her face.

While Ash could only smile at her and kissed Misty right on her noise. "And I'm fine with that Misty because I don't want you going anywhere." He told her.

The two just spent some time talking to each other on what they should do about J-J knowing that he is to dangerous. But the two didn't really care they knew that they could win in this fight and they would do it no matter what it took.

Soon the two went to sleep ready for that last fight to end and everything would be back to the way it used to be. Well all most like it used to be as now both Ash and Misty and powers that they could use when they were in danger from an enemy.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and talking about what Brock had told them that Misty said to him last night. Most of them were shocked at what he had told them and about this J-J and he maybe even more dangerous then Misty was.

"So are you saying that they are both going to fight him Brock?" May asked.

The group saw Brock nodded his head at May question. "But this is insane there is no way they can take him on alone!" Jason yelled.

"I know but what else are we going to do you heard what Misty said to Brock about what this J-J can do!" Rose said to her friend.

Naomi however knew that her old friend was right. "He's right you know! What do you think this J-J will do once he kills both Ash and Misty?" She asked the group.

Everyone knew what she was on about he would kill them of one by one. "Right that's what he will do!" she said.

They were about to say something else when Ash and Misty came out. "Not is the two of us can help it!" Misty said in an angry tone.

Ash just put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Misty is right the two off us are going to end this now." Ash said to the group.

Lucy just looked at him. "Are you sure that this is a good idea Ash I mean Misty said it herself that he's stronger then her." She said to him.

"Don't worry the two of us will beat him!" Ash said proudly while Misty just laughed.

Nick just looked at the two and asked. "So you're both going to fight him then?"

Both Ash and Misty looked at him. "Yes we are but alone!" Misty said ordering them not to go after them.

While both Angelina and Alena thought they were both nuts. "Are you both crazy? You can't do this alone please let us help you out!" They both yelled together at the same time.

Ash just looked at all his friends new and old. "Look I know that you all want to help! But this is something that Misty and I have to do alone and we can't do that if me or her knowing that you're not safe!" Ash said to everyone in the room.

Ash then looked at Pikachu. "That means you too Pikachu you have to stay behind as well." He said to his best friend.

Pikachu knew that Ash was right and would do as he was told to even if he wanted to help out Ash and Misty. But he couldn't to that to Ash or Misty as he had to stay and look after Togepi for Misty.

Before any of them could do a thing to stop the two both Ash and Misty teleported from their eyes. Everyone just looked at the empty space where Ash and Misty was not to long ago and they wondered if they would be alright. But for now they would just have to wait until they came back and hopeful alive.

* * *

Meanwhile J-J could fell that the two were coming and they were going to fight him till the death which he knew all to well. He just laughed insanely at the thought of the two kids fighting him like this was pitiful at best.

Just then the two young teens showed up both looking at J-J as he smiled at them. "Well I guess you're here at last!" He said and laughed at them.

"Well we'll see about that won't we?" Misty yelled as she powered up her powers.

While Ash started doing the same with his Aura powers. "Let's see how you like this you monster!" Ash yelled as both he and Misty finished.

J-J however just laughed at them as he was not impressed at all by the combined powers nor was he scared of them. "You think this is going to be my end will think again my friends! As thanks to you Misty I am fare more powerful then the both of you pot together." He said laughing at the two as he too powered up.

The three all charged at each other as they made contact with each with Ash and Misty punching J-J right in the face. He was shocked at what the two had done to him as he thought that they were going to try and attack him one at a time.

With the attack done the two young teens didn't to there the both went charging at him again. Only this time Ash used his Aura Spheres at him Misty could see that Ash's Aura was now very good as there was twenty of them heading right for J-J.

While Ash did that Misty saw her chance to attack J-J and powered up her deadly Psychic blade even if she hated to use this attack. But she knew that this was not the time to regret what she had done for now she had to end this and fast.

As Mist was running at him J-J just smiled as he got ready for when Misty was close enough to him. But what he didn't know was that Ash knew what J-J was about to do to Misty. So Ash went running right at J-J with an Aura Sphere in his hand and he was yelling at J-J.

"Misty you need to duck right now!" Ash yelled at her.

Misty looked behind her and saw what Ash was going to do so she did as she was told to do by Ash and that was duck. The Aura Sphere that Ash used had hit J-J right in the chest sending him flying into the trees he could fell his bones brake.

J-J stood up as he started bleeding from hi mouth he was too pissed at them now and didn't care what happened to him. So he went charging at the two with intent to kill the both of them in one blow if he could.

But as he charged at the two of them both Ash and Misty just smiled as they punched him away from him. But that didn't keep him down for long as J-J soon started to get back up once again.

Ash knew that he and Misty had to do and that was to try and attack him one at time not only to get him angry but to make him loss focus on what he was doing.

"So who want to fight me first then?" He asked the two with a sick smile on his face.

"But see if you can handle me now!" He yelled as his muscles started to get bigger and bigger

Ash knew that Misty was going to attack him for what he has done to her and he would let her do it. Misty launched herself at J-J and began a powerful series of punches and kicks. It was going just as Misty had expected, J-J was two slow with all that muscle to block most of her attacks. Misty smiled with battle lust as each one of her blows found its mark culminating with a swift uppercut that decked her opponent. Barley breaking a sweat from her furious attack which had lasted maybe just over 2 minutes Misty was astounded to see J-J spit out a tooth and limb back to his feet.

Sighing at his stubbornness and apparent stupidity when he was clearly outmatched Misty launched another series of attacks. As she finished the manoeuvre Misty laws surprised to say the least that the final blow which should have felled J-J had not only failed to achieve its result but that J-J was smiling instead of grimacing in agony. Either he was to stupid or to muscle bound now to feel the pain either way it began to look worse for Misty as she felt J-J Psychic powers had jump up quite a bit. But this was nothing to worry about as Misty still had the edge over him and she also had Ash to help her out if thing get worse.

J-J right now was even angrier then before. "I will not let you brats beat me! You hear me I will kill you-!" But he was cut off Ash Misty punched him right in the groin which made J-J go down like a rock.

"I'll kill you for that you ugly bitch!" He said at her even spitting at her too.

This however was something that Ash didn't like at all as he went over to him and punch him right in the face. "Misty is not ugly or a bitch she is the nicest girl I've ever meet!" Ash yelled at him.

"Gaaahh!" J-J growled as he launched himself at Ash. Punches to the stomach, a kick to leg, right hook to the face trying to snap Ash's head off. But all the attacks that he tried to do on Ash was doing nothing to him.

It was at this time did both Ash and Misty know that

Wiping the blood away that had leaked out of his mouth and flowed down his chin J-J snarled at both Ash and Misty before trying to attack them both again with a left hook. They both dodged the blow, spinning beneath and above it and hammering their elbows into his abdomen before continuing their assault.

"I can't (Cough) loss to (Cough) them I wont loss to them (Cough) no matter what!" He yelled at them both.

He looked at the two and smiled at them. "If I'm going to die them I'm going to take you with me!" He yelled at the two.

Misty and Ash knew what he was going to do as this was happened a long time ago when Misty first got her powers. He was going to make an explosion that would kill him and take Ash and Misty with it.

"Yes that's right there's no way that you can get out of this! You'll both die with me you hear that you'll die!" He said laughing insanely.

As his power grow more and more out of control. "Ash we need to get out of here just when he's about to blow!" Misty yelled at him.

The two looked on carefully as they saw J-J smiling at them even with all the pain that he was in. they watched as the light that was now around him started to get brighter with every second that went by.

When they saw that now was the time for them to get out of here Misty teleported both her and Ash out of the area. Not only that she also teleported all of the wild pokemon that was in the area too so they didn't get hurt.

Misty only looked at J-J and smiled at him. "You loss J-J and I am free from all of you now!" She said to him before he died.

All he could do was let out an inhuman scream as he exploded in a bright flash of light that left nothing left of him. All that was left was a large creator of where he was sitting down was just smock.

One Ash and Misty where safely away along with the pokemon they just looked at each other and knew that this was over. They both just laughed and hugged the other knowing that they could now have peace at last knowing that J-J was dead and wouldn't hurt anyone they knew.

With J-J death everyone was happy but also sad that they had to split up like this so one by one everyone said their goodbyes. While Ash, Misty Dawn, and Brock continued on their journey.

* * *

**Ash: Wow this was a good last chapter don't you think Mist?**

**Misty: I loved it too Ash and I'm happy that I get to be with you (Kiss Ash on the lips.)**

**Me: Well while those two make out with each other lets get on with the last A/N shall we?**

**A/N well sadly this is the end of our story a nice happy ending for everyone well not J-J. I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and saving it to your favourites list too. I'd also like to thank my beta ready who has helped me out a lot while I was working on this story. Now for the last time please read and review this very last chapter. **


End file.
